-DESTINADOS-
by Dolly.Hina
Summary: Ella una chica adelantada a su época, buscando ser reconocida por sus cualidades e inteligencia, tras haber dejado Japón su pensamiento libre se había acentuado, de regreso a su país de origen lograra encontrar a la persona que este dispuesto a compartir con ella su sueño, que la ayude a crecer que crezca junto con ella?. NEJIHINA
1. Chapter 1

Naruto NO ME PERTENECE A MI, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. De manera que solo la trama de este fanfic es mio.

Esta es una idea que me vino de pronto un día común, si, he de decir que amo la época victoriana, toda su suntuosidad :3 arte, vestimenta todo. Espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado u.u insisto voy comenzando en este mundo de los fanfic así que por favor si me lanzan un tomate nada mas que no sea recio jaja no se crean u.u! lo aceptaré pero eso si tenganme paciencia ! Ahh si lo olvidaba es un aNejiHina! amo esa pareja!

Sin mas, mis dos lectores he aqui el fanfic

... **DESTINADOS**...

¿Regresar? Eso era lo último que ella hubiera podido pensar, pero era la decisión de su padre, la última voluntad del abuelo. Hinata había vivido la mayoría de su vida en Paris, ahora con 21 años tras haber finalizado sus estudios en medicina retornar al sitio que la vio nacer, si mas no recordaba, era la costumbre de su país de origen no dejar que las mujeres tuvieran acceso a muchas cosas y una carrera universitaria obviamente no sería la excepción. Hinata sentía un dejo de fastidio, que pretendía su abuelo al haber condicionado la herencia de su padre aunque que rayos a ella eso de las herencias era un tema que sinceramente le tenía sin cuidado después de todo por algo ella había luchado por forjarse un futuro y no tener que depender de un hombre, si, es verdad siempre ha sido tímida y recatada pero gracias a sus buenas amigas y compañeras de universidad su visión de la vida se había ampliado, continuaba creyendo en el amor y cosas románticas pero se rehusaba a contraer matrimonio por conveniencia "económica", si quería a alguien a su lado debía ser alguien que la respetara y le permitiera ser y crecer como mujer y profesionista.

.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando su padre toco la puerta de su recamara. – **Hora de irnos Hinata-** Dijo Hiashi sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- **Hai padre-atino a contestar la oji** -perla.

Si bien era cierto que su padre era un hombre muy conservador, también era verdad que realmente quería a sus dos hijas, por lo cual acepto la petición de Hinata cuando le aviso que quería estudiar medicina, a regañadientes pero lo acepto. Sin embargo pese a lo que muchos podrían pensar, el día de su graduación no podía estar más orgulloso sobre todo cuando ella recibiera el máximo reconocimiento de parte del jurado que evaluaba su tesis y desempeño.

.

Nada como estimular el cerebro pero también el cuerpo era importante esa era su filosofía y la de su padre y porque no también la suya. Hyashi Hyuuga provenía de una familia para la que las artes marciales eran muy importantes por lo que Hinata y su hermana Hanabi recibían instrucción de su padre a diario, en esa área la peli-azul no era la mejor exponente a comparación de su hermana Hanabi pero aun así lo hacía muy bien.

El viaje de Francia a Japón tardaría bastante por lo que la joven decidió armarse de paciencia, después de todo irían primero en tren y después en barco. Así fue su travesía lenta y hubiera sido aburrida si no fuera por sus libros, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la capital del país, uno de los empleados de confianza de Hizashi fue a recibirles. De manera que en un par de minutos llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, tantos recuerdos para Hiashi.

Su padre había enviudado cuando Hiashi tenía 10 años por lo que para él fue sencillo llevar a su concubina y a su medio hermano a vivir a la casa, la mujer era una persona muy dulce, pero pese a ello no le hacía gracia tener que convivir con ella, como dato curioso a pesar de que él y su hermano se llevaban un año el parecido era increíble por lo que muchas personas llegaron a pensar que eran gemelos.

Cuando arribaron a la mansión Hizashi salió a recibirle con una sonrisa en los labios, el Hyuuga mayor había partido a Francia cuando su padre había necesitado a alguien que se encargara de administrar sus negocios en Europa, por lo que Hisashi se ofreció pensando que un cambio le vendría bien a sus hijas, sobre todo porque su esposa había muerto al dar a luz a Hanabi su hija menor, el necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que le recordara a ella y comenzar de nuevo, en todo eso pensaba cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermano, quien le coloco una mano en su hombro. –Bienvenido hermano- dijo el hermano menor decir mientras sentía su afectuoso abrazo. Hiashi solo asentó con la cabeza y respondió amablemente. – **arigato, Hizashi** -

Luego giro hacia el carruaje, e invito a salir a sus hijas, las cuales vestían muy al estilo francés siglo XIX. - **Ellas son Hinata y Hanabi, hijas, saluden a su tío Hizashi** \- dijo el Hyuuga a sus hijas, quienes hicieron una breve reverencia para saludar su tío.

\- Pero que grandes están, son todas unas señoritas, además son bellísimas!- expreso el menor de los hermanos, ruborizando a Hinata. – **Arigato tío** \- respondieron las dos al unísono.

.

– **Bien, hijas mías, es un gusto enorme tenerlas aquí, Neji! Hijo acércate, ven a saludar tus primas** \- llamo Hizashi a su hijo, quien presto acudió a su llamado, Neji era el mayor orgullo se Hizashi, un chico temperamental, pero de nobles sentimientos, mismos que le eran difíciles de expresar, por lo que muy serio saludo a sus primas.- **Hinata sama, Hanabi sama-** dijo el chico, mientras hacia una reverencia al igual que ellas.

.

Hinata recordaba vagamente a su primo, recordaba las ocasiones en que jugaban juntos, el era un chico muy dulce y tierno, sobre todo cuando había otros chicos que buscaban molestarle y Neji siempre estaba ahí para ella, Hinata conservaba aun el dije que Neji le había obsequiado, cuando eran niños decían que algún día se casarían, si, juegos de niños pensó la oji perla. Ahora el estaba frente a ella y vaya que había cambiado, era…era tan atractivo y su voz taaan grave y varonil que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero que rayos! Ella ya no era así, ya no era tan tímida se había vuelto una mujer segura de si misma, y ahora se encontraba embelecada con la visión frente a sus ojos, se obligó a si misma a sacudir la cabeza y poner los pies en la tierra.

.

– **Nee-chan, estas bien?-** fue la voz de su hermana menor la que la termino de sacar de sus pensamientos.-

- **Hai, Hanabi-chan**.- respondió la mayor mientras sonreía a su hermana.

 **–Nee-chan apresúrate nos han dejado atrás** \- dijo la hyuuga mientras jalaba a su hermana de la mano.

- **hai** \- atino a responder la peli azul mientras caminaba por la mansión.

.

Una chica de escasos 14 años salió a su encuentro conduciéndolas a sus habitaciones, mientras que su padre y su tío entraban al estudio para finalmente leer el testamento, su abuelo había sido claro quería que los dos estuvieran presentes cuando se leyera.

.

 _Queridos hijos, si están leyendo esto significa que obviamente he muerto, durante mi larga vida he visto que a pesar del cariño que se profesan siento cierto recelo entre uno de otro, sobre todo tu Hiashi, hijo mío créeme que ame mucho a tu madre, pero Hizashi eso no quiere decir que a ti no te amara, no ahondare más en ese asunto, como saben los diferentes cambios en el país han afectado un poco nuestra economía por lo que es mi deseo que nuestro patrimonio tanto económico como nuestro legado no se pierda, es decir no hare división de él, para que ello sea posible hare una petición. Mi nieto Neji deberá contraer matrimonio con Hinata, la hija mayor de Hiashi en tres mesesa partir de la lectura de este testamento, de no cumplirse mi petición entonces la fortuna Hyuuga pasara a manos de mi hermano Sato Hyuuga. Lamento tener que tomar medidas tan extremas, pero si mas no recuerdo ellos se llevaban bastante bien en su infancia por lo que supongo no habrá problema alguno con mi petición. Así que no lo olviden tres meses, el tiempo corre…_

 _Postdata. Si, si, tampoco se las iba a poner tan fácil, Hinata y Neji deberán darme un bisnieto en un año después de su matrimonio de no ser así, lo que recibirán será solo la mitad, veremos que tan ambiciosos son mis dos queridos hijos, algo divertido que ver desde donde quiera que este._

 _Les quiere su padre._

- **Pero que le pasa a nuestro padre! Obligar a nuestros hijos a casarse es lo mas bajo que pudiera haber oído** \- Dijo Hizashi golpeando el escritorio, sabía que su hijo no lo aceptaría era un chico muy orgulloso, jamás se rebajaría a casarse por dinero, si era verdad en su infancia se llevaba bastante bien con Hinata pero de ahí a casarse con ella, eso le parecía imposible, estaba furioso.

Hiashi no dijo nada, solo estaba meditabundo. – **Tranquilo, hermano, creo que debemos hablar con ellos primero no te precipites-** solo atino a expresar el mayor de los Hyuugas.

- **Pero es que yo conozco a Neji, jamás va a aceptar, y yo no puedo obligarlo, tampoco se me hace justo para Hinata-** respondió el menor, con una mueca de frustración, por lo que el mayor, solo le respondió, - **Bien pues te parece si planeamos bien nuestra estrategia para que el acercamiento entre ellos se dé, de manera natural?, no quiero sonar soberbio ni mucho menos pero mi hija es una mujer muy valiosa además de hermosa y talentosa, no creo que tu hijo pudiera no caer rendido ante sus cualidades.** Dijo el mayor con un timbre calmado.

- **je, tu no conoces a Neji, jamás le he conocido novia alguna, no, no pienses mal, obviamente "ha salido con chicas, ya sabes" pero parece que nunca ha tenido una relación seria-** exteriorizo el menor ya con un tono desesperado.-

.

- **Tendremos que planear bien lo que haremos Hizashi pero por lo pronto deja de angustiarte antes de tiempo. "C'est la vie" así que necesitamos tomar este reto como debe ser con la cabeza bien fría, no podemos morir de angustia antes de los tres meses, te parece si este mes intentamos acercarlos? si no vemos avance alguno entonces hablamos con ellos al respecto**.

- **Está bien** \- respondió el menor con un timbre de decepción e incredulidad.

Mientras tanto Hinata terminaba de acomodar sus cosas, había traído tantas maletas de madera llenas de medicamentos, morteros para preparar soluciones, así como un pequeño microscopio, entre otras cosas que le eran útiles para su carrera. Hinata había aprendido bien su oficio como médico, aunado a sus conocimientos de medicina tradicional que se habían heredado a ella por parte de su abuela materna, quien había partido con ellos tras marcharse a Europa, desafortunadamente hacia un año que ella había fallecido pero su legado seguía presente en Hinata.

Seguía acomodando sus cosas cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta.- **hai, adelante** -

\- **Señorita Hinata, le aviso que estamos por servir la cena** -

\- **Arigato kasumi chan** \- respondió la Hyuuga con una sonrisa, situación que sonrojo a la chica quien generalmente no estaba habituada a recibir una muestra de amabilidad por parte de los señores.

\- **Hai, con permiso** \- respondió la chica con una breve reverencia.

Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo que no se había dado cuenta que ya era hora de cenar? Tendría que bajar y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía ser grosera con su tío y su primo…. su primo, lo volvería a ver, le daba la impresión que el no se veía muy contento con su presencia en la casa, pero quizás fuera solo su impresión, tal vez solo estuviera exagerando como siempre le decía Hanabi, que exageraba por todo. Así que se vio en el espejo acomodando dos mechones rebeldes tras sus orejas, la oji perla realmente amaba la vestimenta europea, no era que no le gustara la de su país, simplemente había pasado demasiado tiempo en Paris como para no acostumbrarse a la ropa del sitio. –hai, perfecto- dijo para si y bajo al comedor.

- **Bon nuit** \- saludo la ojiperla, mientras todos se giraban para verla

- **haa, Hinata chan vamos siéntate** \- le contesto su tío Hizashi con una gran sonrisa. Misma que la hyuuga respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa también. Tomo asiento, le pareció extraño que su primo no estuviera en la mesa y sin querer sintió un poco de decepción, estaba nerviosa pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentirse así.

.

.

En eso estaba cuando escucho una voz detrás suyo. – **Buenas noches, padre, tío, primas- dijo el castaño mientras tomaba lugar a un lado de Hinata-**

.

– **Buenas noches** \- respondieron todos. La hyuuga mayor no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al sentir la cercanía de su primo, rayos también olia taaan bien, sentía que el corazón escaparía por su boca. Que incomodidad, no debí bajar, ey un momento pero no querías verlo Hinata tonta? Bua, no se, no se, le decía la otra voz en su cabeza, contrólate, contrólate no vayas a tartamudear tu ya no eres así, pensó.

.

- **Y dígame Hinata sama, me ha dicho mi padre que usted estudio medicina, es eso cierto?**

- **ha-ai, así e-es Neji Nii-san** \- respondió tartamudeando la pobre más roja que un tomate

- **Qué bueno por usted, pero creo que aquí en Japón dudo que pueda tener un consultorio medico** \- dijo el castaño con un tono de voz indiferente y hasta cierto punto despreciativo.

- **Pero..pero como? No comprendo a que se refiere Neji kun** \- contesto la oji perla con un timbre ya un tanto molesto- **no me diga que es usted un machista?-**

 **.**

- **No, no, no es eso Hinata, no me mal interprete, es solo que las tradiciones en este país distan mucho de las del país donde ha vivido** \- dijo el hyuuga tratando de hacer entender a Hinata que sus intenciones no eran ofenderla pero era tarde, Hinata se sentía profundamente molesta.

.

- **Creo que he perdido el apetito, será mejor que me retire** \- dijo la peli azul mientras dejaba su sitio en la mesa para dirigirse a su cuarto furiosa. Que se habrá creído este idiota? Nunca pensé que Neji nii-san fuera un machista!

.

Mientras tanto en la mesa, Neji se había quedado con un mal sabor de boca, tanto que decidió tampoco comer. – **Será mejor que me retire a mi recamara, buenas noches, padre, tío, prima** -

Hiashi e Hizashi voltearon a verse uno a otro.-Hermano temo que esta misión será mas difícil de lo que pensé-dijo el Hyuuga mayor. – **Te dije que mi hijo era temperamental y hasta ideático, pero creo que Hinata chan tampoco se queda atrás, recordaba que era mas tranquila, por lo que veo cambio mucho.-**

 **.**

- **ahhh! Que te digo, cada día se parece mas a su madre, me la recuerda tanto, pero puedo asegurarte que es una excelente mujer, y no lo digo como su padre, en Paris tuvo algunos pretendientes a los que terminaba rechazando debido a que les consideraba machistas. Solo hay uno del que si la vi enamorada quizás, Naruto Uzumaki, de hecho días antes de venirnos el había ido a visitarla para declarársele pero no alcanzo a darle respuesta**.

.

\- **Bueno, pues esperemos que ese tal Uzumaki no venga aquí a fastidiar nuestro plan** \- dijo el menor, cuando recordó que aun quedaba una tercera persona en el comedor.

.

- **etto… de que están hablando** \- interrumpió Hanabi, que no entendía una sola palabra de lo que estaban hablando.

.

- **OH de nada Hanabi chan algún proyecto de tu padre y mío** \- atino a responder Hizashi mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano con cara de rayos por poco nos echamos de cabeza.

Mientras tanto Hinata en su recamara intentaba cambiarse de ropa, cuando recordó que para retirarse el corset necesitaba ayuda y Hanabi no estaba ahí. Por lo que decidió asomarse al pasillo a buscar a kasumi. –etto kasumi chan, será que podría ayudarme por favor? Podría venir a mi recamara?

\- **Hai Hinata sama** \- respondió la jovencita

Sus vestidos son lindos señorita Hyuuga aunque no se si yo podría usar uno como esos, creo que no resistiría estar apretada todo el día.

.

- **jajaja hay kasumi, créeme que te acostumbras yo lo he hecho y ahora no creo que podría estar sin usarlos** \- respondió La Hyuuga riendo, y en eso estaban cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

.

- **Hinata, soy Neji, podría hablar con usted?-**

 **.**

Al final después de estar un buen rato de iré, no, no voy, ella es la que lo tomo a mal, pero está molesta le debes una disculpa o mínimo una aclaración, pero para qué? Es una egocéntrica…pensaba el castaño

.

\- **Nii-san es decir Neji Kun, permíteme un momento. Rápido Kasumi pásame el camisón que esta sobre la comoda**.

\- - **hai Hinata sama**

 **.**

Salió Hinata al pasillo- **dime Neji kun, que es lo que querías decirme?-**

 **.**

Neji se encontraba boquiabierto, si bien es cierto que un camisón de aquella época no era muy revelador la tela si tenía un poco de trasparencia por lo que logro notar los atributos de Hinata.

- **Y-yo, emm** \- carraspeo el castaño tratando de desviar la vista de sus bien formados senos- Y-yo solo quería emm disculparme y aclararle que no fue mi intención ofenderla Hinata san. Solo trataba de explicarle que este país desafortunadamente aun la costumbre en general no..- y hubiera seguido diciendo más de no ser que su prima le interrumpió.

.

- **No hace falta que me des explicaciones, reconozco que me excedí un poco en mi reacción, algo más que quieras decirme** \- respondió la peli azul un poco más tranquila.

.

Pero como es que aquella chica tan dulce se había convertido en una fierecilla y más que eso con ese cuerpo de infarto, esos senos, esa piel por Dios! Pensaba para si el Hyuuga. – **Hinata san, me gustaría si no tiene inconveniente enmendar mi error, es que le gustaría salir a montar mañana conmigo, le parecería bien visitar el lago que tanto nos gustaba cuando éramos niños?-** dijo sonriendo el Hyuuga.

.

- **Bueno, emm creo, esta bien, creo que si tengo ropa de montar, si acepto Neji san. A qué horas le veo?**

 **.**

- **A las 7 esta bien?-** pregunto el hyuuga

- **Esta bien esa hora** \- respondió la oji perla, con un ligero rubor.

-Bien la veo en las caballerizas mañana a las 7, buenas noches Hinata sama- respondió el castaño mientras se iba yendo a su recamara.

Cuando se hubo alejado el castaño, Hinata entro a su cuarto y en cuanto cerró la puerta dio un enorme suspiro totalmente sonrojada, se había disculpado, había ido a buscarla! Wow! Y lo mejor pasarían la mañana juntos! Estaba tan emocionada, tenía que preparar todo, donde era que estaba su saco y botas de montar? Ahh si ahí estaban en la maleta azul, y su sombrero por Dios su sombrero! Listo ya tenía todo listo.- **etto Hinata sama, puedo retirarme ya?** \- dijo una voz tras ella.

.

- **Hay por Dios lo había olvidado Kasumi, perdóname, había olvidado por completo que estabas aquí, una disculpa** \- dijo la pobre hyuuga roja como un tomate- **si puedes retirarte, perdona la distracción.**

- **No hay problema Hinata sama, sabe es la primera vez que veo al señor Neji disculpándose con alguien, generalmente es mas.. frio? Si frio.-** termino por decir la menor, con un timbre de extrañeza.

\- **Comprendo** \- dijo la Ojiblanca.- **Bien kasumi, buenas noches, gracias por todo**.

\- **Hai, Hinata sama** \- dijo la chica mientras se retiraba de su recamara y se dirigía al ala de la servidumbre.

Hinata se acostó a dormir plácidamente toda la noche, aunque he de decir que en un principio le costó trabajo poder conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano, se vistió dirigiéndose a las caballerizas donde ya le esperaba su primo, se veía taaan lindo.

- **Bonjour Nii-san, espero no tengas mucho esperando por mí** \- dijo la Hyuuga

- **No, no recién acabo de llegar, Hinata sama, ¿Está usted lista?, le he pedido al caballerango que prepare una yegua tranquila para usted, no quiero que pueda tener un accidente** -

- **Insinúa usted que no puedo o no se montar Neji nii-san?-** La hyuuga volvía a sonar un poco molesta. Hinata había luchado durante mucho tiempo contra el machismo imperante en la época, ella sabía de cómo eran las costumbres en Japón por lo que siempre estaba a la defensiva.

- **Pues sepa usted que puedo montar cualquier corcel y puedo ganarle**!-Dijo la oji perla alzando un poco la voz.

 _Y Aquí vamos de nuevo-_ pensó Neji quien solo atino a dar un sonoro suspiro- **Hinata sama, podría por favor dejar de pensar que pretendo estarla atacando? Mi intensiones siempre han sido buenas con respecto a usted, no se porque se empeña en pensar lo contrario** \- Ya con un dejo de fastidio en la voz.

-¿ **Qué? Temes que te gane una chica, Neji-Niisan?-** soltó con ironía la peli azul.

- **No, pero ya basta, he sido muy paciente contigo, y tú solo has sido de lo más insolente conmigo, te parece justo? Te mereces unas buenas nalgadas!** \- dijo el Hyuuga casi en un grito.

- **Pues ven a dármelas! Dijo Hinata** \- **eso, si me alcanzas!** \- respondió la Hyuuga con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y viéndolo directamente a los ojos, Neji no hizo sino sonreír sarcásticamente.

.

- **De verdad que te las mereces prima, pero tengo un trato para ti, si te gano en esta carrera al río te daré un par de nalgadas, dejaras de estar a la defensiva conmigo y harás lo que yo te diga por una semana, que te parece? Aceptas el reto**?- dijo el castaño con autosuficiencia.

- **Acepto! Pero si yo te gano tu harás lo que yo te diga y gritaras por las calles de la ciudad que Hinata sama es la mejor! Y que eres mi esclavo** \- rio la Hyuuga sin bajar la mirada.

.

Así ambos Hyuugas subieron a sus monturas e iniciaron la carrera, Hinata susurro algo a la oreja de su caballo, la carrera era bastante pareja, Hinata solo le llevaba un par de metros a Neji, súbitamente el corcel de Hinata dio un reparo debido a una serpiente que le había asustado por lo que huyo desbocado llevando a una asustada Peli azul al borde del infarto. Neji que había visto todo - **Hinata jala las riendas, jalalas**!- gritaba el castaño bastante preocupado

- **No puedo Niisan no obedece, ayuda!-** Gritaba desesperada la Hyuuga intentando controlar a su montura.

Neji golpeo las costillas de su caballo con los talones para acelerar el paso, el corcel de Hinata se había desviado del camino y ahora se dirigía a un pequeño acantilado que había en la propiedad, cosa que no podía poner más preocupados a ambos. Al final Neji logro emparejarse con Hinata y logro frenar su caballo, Hinata estaba aterrada aferrada a su caballo con la mirada perdida.

- **Hinata, Hinata! Reacciona** \- dijo el Hyuuga mientras la sacudía suavemente.

- **Yo, yo Niisan** \- atino a decir la peli azul mientras derramaba unas lágrimas y se aferraba a su primo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaba ver su debilidad frente a un chico.

- **Creo que es un empate no?** Dijo el Hyuga sonriendo -¿ **o quieres la revancha?** \- dijo el Hyuuga mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de su prima con ternura. Entonces ambos comenzaron a reír.

\- **Quizás en otra ocasión, un trato en un trato Neji Niisan, he perdido, si no hubiera sido por ti habría muerto. ¿Cuál es tu primera orden?-** dijo la oji perla mientras veía a su primo a los ojos, esos ojos idénticos a los suyos que parecían indagar dentro de su alma, haa que bien se sentía estar en brazos de su nii-san, habría que admitirlo el chico la ponía bastante nerviosa, no sabía porque pero desde que lo había visto tenía esa sensación en su pecho que creía solo sentía por Naruto al que debía darle una respuesta días atrás, le había dejado una carta de despedida explicando porque partía, ella hubiera querido decirle si Naruto kun, acepto tu propuesta de noviazgo pero sabía que la lejanía era mala para las relaciones y desconocía si permanecerían en Japón mucho tiempo o no.

Lo que Hinata no sabía era que dos semanas después de su partida Naruto había ido por su respuesta y tras leer su carta decidió que iría a Japón por su respuesta, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, por Dios tenía 2 años pretendiéndola y la estuvo esperando a terminar su carrera, cosa que no cualquiera hubiera hecho, así que esperar un mes más para el no significaba nada, iría por ella y escucharía su respuesta.

…..

 **Le parece si nos sentamos en un momento bajo ese árbol Hinata?-** Dijo el castaño interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- **Hai** \- atino a responder la oji perla aun con cierto rubor en sus labios intentando controlar los temblores que la atacaban.

Y ahí permanecieron un par de horas viendo el horizonte recargados uno y otro bajo un frondoso árbol, el mismo árbol bajo en que cientos de veces habían jugado de niños.

- _Nunca pensé que Hinata podría llegar a ser más hermosa de lo que la recuerdo_ -, pensaba el castaño, la verdad es que Neji siempre había estado enamorado de Hinata, algo extraño podrían pensar muchos, pero la realidad es que hay amores que son, y son desde siempre, desde que la conoció en su cumpleaños número 3 él sabía que quería estar con ella toda la vida, si se lo preguntan, el no sabría cómo responder pero tenía la sensación de que había esperado mucho tiempo por ella, algo quizás tonto si tomas en cuenta que el castaño solo tenía 4 años, pero el sentía conocerla de mucho tiempo atrás. Y ahí estaban los dos juntos, en silencio pero contentos de estar uno al lado del otro, Neji ignoraba que pensaba Hinata, parecía ser que al fin había logrado derribar la barrera que ella ponía cada que platicaban, no comprendía porque estaba tan a la defensiva, de lo que si estaba seguro era que se esforzaría más por estrechar más nuestros lazos.

Hinata por su parte pensaba _Parece ser que Neji niisan no es tan machista como pensé, no se porque tengo esta sensación de nerviosismo cuando lo veo, me siento tan estúpida, me pregunto que pensara el de mi, ¿le gustare? Pero que tonterías piensas Hinata es tu primo obviamente solo es amable porque es tu familia, un momento porque habría de pensar en otra cosa, basta! Déjate de pavadas compórtate normal nada de tartamudear, esa etapa de la Hinata débil e insegura ya paso._ La pobre no atinaba a continuar un pensamiento coherente, estaba tan confundida, la verdad es que su mundo se había volteado al revés con su regreso a Japón, hasta hacia unos días estaba segura que Naruto Uzumaki era el amor de su vida pero ahora dudaba, una de las razones por las que se portaba tan altanera y a la defensiva con su primo era porque buscaba aferrarse a Naruto, alguien que siquiera sabía si la buscaría o no. – **Ah** \- emitió un hondo suspiro la Oji perla.

Neji volteo a verla con cara de he?- **¿le sucede algo Hinata sama?-** pregunto el Hyuuga

- **No, no es nada primo es solo que recordaba mi vida en Paris, me comentaste ayer sobre la cultura aquí no es cierto? El papel que tiene la mujer en la sociedad Japonesa y eso me preocupa un poco, es todo**.

.

- **ah, eso, perdona Hinata no quise herir tus sentimientos, solo, bueno no importa, si por alguna razón necesitas ayuda, si esta en mis manos poder hacerlo adelante lo hare con gusto** \- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios y viendo a su prima a los ojos.

.

Permanecieron así unos minutos tratando de indagar que pensaba uno y otro, cuando súbitamente Hinata rompió el encanto.- **Bien niisan, no me has dicho que quieres que haga como castigo por haber perdido ante ti hoy** -

.

- **mmm no lo sé habrá que pensarlo** \- dijo el castaño mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada, misma que contagio a la peli azul.- **Por lo pronto será mejor marcharnos**.- **hai-** asentó la Hyuuga, mientras se ponía de pie. Justo estaba por dar un paso cuando sintió que perdía el equilibrio sus piernas se habían adormecido por la posición en la que estaba, inevitablemente cayó sobre su primo, quedando a escasos dos centímetros de él, sentía la respiración de el tan cerca, y esos ojos que sentía podían ver a través suyo….


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto NO ME PERTENECE A MI, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. De manera que solo la trama de este fanfic es mio.

.

.

Bueno, en un día de estress y preocupación salio así nada mas este segundo capitulo, espero no decepcionar a quienes siguen esta historia o.o! ey aun hay gente por ahí que me lea? si es así díganme si les gusto un poco T.T

Sin mas, mis dos lectores he aquí el fanfic

 **Chapter 2**

.

Todo parecía haberse detenido, y vendría el tan esperado beso que todos estamos esperando pero… repentinamente una vocecilla les interrumpió

.

-Etto. Señor si podría ayudarme a bajar?-Dijo una voz que provenía del árbol bajo el cual estaban.

Hinata emitió una pequeña risilla cuando vio en el árbol que se trataba de un pequeño de escasos 4 años quien se había quedado arriba sin poder bajar.

.

-Pero pequeño que haces ahí?- pregunto la peli azul.

.

-Vera, mi hermana mayor y yo subimos a este árbol, pero yo ya no pude bajar, no supe como, mi hermana fue a buscar a papa pero no ha regresado, creo que tardo mucho y yo quiero ir al baño.

-Porque no habías dicho nada Seiji? -Pregunto el castaño, quien parecía conocer perfectamente al pequeño.

.

-Etto, se veían tan felices que no quería interrumpir, pero de verdad quería ir al baño, ya no puedo soportarlo.

-Vale, venga, te ayudo.

-Arigato- respondió el niño emitiendo un sonoro suspiro. Una vez abajo corrió hacia unos pequeños matorrales para realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas, mientras Neji y Hinata reían.

.

-Creo que será mejor que regresemos .¿no lo cree Hinata sama?

.

-Hai, Neji kun

.

-¿Me has llamado Neji kun?- pregunto sonriente el Hyuuga mayor.

.

-Hai, es verdad- término por responder la Hyuuga con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. _Sera posible que este me ponga nerviosa, ¿qué te pasa Hinata? cálmate! Recuerda no muestres rasgos de debilidad.-_ Pensaba la peli azul.

.

-Que sucede Hinata? Te has quedado muy seria- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al parecer su prima no había cambiado tanto después de todo pensó.

.

-No es nada, Neji nii san, solo fue un lapsus momentaneus, partamos- termino por decir la oji perla mientras levantaba su cabeza y arqueaba una ceja mostrando que no pasaba nada. Ey después de todo no podía darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad, habría que ver que a veces el orgullo de la chica era grande aparte de ser un tanto terca aunque Neji no se quedaba atrás con esas dos "cualidades" Hyuuga.

.

-Ya veo, parece que Seiji se ha marchado por su cuenta, dime Hinata ¿Quieres que compartamos montura, tal vez aun estés un poco nerviosa por lo de más temprano?- pregunto el castaño, era obvio que le divertía ver a Hinata sonrojada y no quería perder oportunidad de avergonzarla un poco, al parecer se convertiría en su pasatiempo favorito de cierta manera, aunque por otro lado la chica siempre terminaba descolocándolo.

.

-No gracias, yo puedo sola, si crees que soy una damisela en apuros común, no es así. Ne-ji Nii-san- dijo la Hyuuga deletreando el nombre de su primo al tiempo que volvía a subir a su montura.

.

A Neji no parecía molestarle ese aspecto de Hinata, de hecho le parecía interesante, retador, así que solo sonrió.

.

-Bueno, Hi-na-ta sa-ma, pensaba hace un rato que te perdonaría la apuesta pero pensándolo bien ya estoy pensando cual será mi primera orden.

-ah si?

-Si, pasado mañana habrá una festividad con juegos artificiales, tendrás que acompañarme y por supuesto vestir un kimono que yo seleccionare para ti.

.

-Demo…-Intento decir la Hyuuga

.

Neji sabia que ella prefería la ropa parisina a la Japonesa, además de que el un chico ¿le escogería su ropa? Eso sonaba a un caballero con su lindo adorno, de esos en los que se convertían las mujeres en un típico matrimonio japonés donde la esposa no figuraba y ella detestaba la idea de pensar que una mujer sea un bello adorno de un hombre, no lo soportaba, una mujer es un maldito entero igual que su pareja, faltaba mas, eso de las medias naranjas no existían, era una falacia igual que el dichoso hilo rojo del destino bah, bah y mil veces bah o es que… y hubiera seguido pensando mas cosas pero antes de decir algo fue interrumpida por su primo.

.

\- haa antes de que digas que no, te advierto que una apuesta es una apuesta ¿lo recuerdas?

.

Hinata termino por inflar un poco las mejillas haciendo puchero, reteniendo un poco la molestia que significaba para ella tener que seguir las órdenes de su primo. Rayos en que carajos estaba pensando hace un rato cuando pensó que era tan atractivo y lindo y todo lo demás, cuando estuvo a punto de besarse con el seguramente había divagado, por Kamisama, la verdad era que si era realmente atractivo pero porque tenía que comportarse como un idiota machista y… y..

.

-Hai, Neji nii-san.- Termino por aceptar la peli azul. Al final no le quedo mas que aceptarlo como había dicho el castaño una apuesta, era una apuesta y que no se dijera que Hinata Hyuuga no era una mujer de palabra.

.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos - _Que linda se ve mi prima cuando parece molestia, a pesar de todo sigo creyendo que es muy dulce sonrió el Hyuuga para sí. Creo que sé que kimono se verá perfecto para Hinata.-_ Pensaba el castaño de camino a casa. Mientras que Hinata - _Neji nii-san, como es que puedes ser tan lindo en un momento y un completo idiota en otro, creo que estoy empezando a no soportarte.-_

 _._

 _._

Mientras tanto a miles de kilómetros de ahí en un barco un rubio oji azul, se mostraba ansioso por llegar a su destino.

.

-Solo espera Hinata, pronto estaremos juntos Dattebayo. Uno no puede esperar tanto tiempo por una respuesta para que el amor de su vida simplemente se evapore, como dijo el tío Jiraiya, un hombre debe hacer lo que debe hacer cuando está en riesgo a perder al amor de su vida, tal como el lo hizo con Tsunade el día que la rapto de su boda con Orochimaru sama, que dicho esta de más resulto ser que Orochimaru y Tsunade habían acordado casarse por apariencia, porque la realidad era que Orochimaru y Kabuto su asistente médico, eran pareja pero para la época, por más que Paris estuviera muy a la vanguardia, ya saben cómo eran esas cosas en esos casos y más en aquellos años, Tsunade había aceptado gustosa apoyarle, después de todo el atarantado de su novio Jiraya no parecía decidirse y por Kamisama ¿una mujer de 40 años sin casarse?, todo porque al torpe de su novio de toda la vida le temía al compromiso, eso definitivamente no era de Dios, a eso súmenle, que dejo pasar los años mozos por seguirlo esperando y era obvio, que a esa edad ya no podría tener hijos, que más daba, nadie sospecharía de ella y su supuesto esposo por no tenerlos, además tendría el respaldo de su "matrimonio" aunque fuera falso.

-.

-Bua, eso de viajar en barco no me hace nada bien- pensaba el pobre oji azul mientras vomitaba por la borda del barco- lo que hace uno por amor dattebayo-

.

-Vaya que te vez enamorado Naruto- Se escuchó una voz tras de el decir, se trataba de su Tio Jiraya quien emocionado por la historia de amor de su sobrino lo acompañaba junto con Tsunade.

.

-No es gracioso tío, puaggg- pobre rubio no podía ni hilar palabra.

.

-Jajaja ay sobrino y pensar que la embarazada es tu tia Tsunade y tu con los síntomas- Oh si al final de cuentas la Tia Tsunade pudo quedar embarazada algo que ni el ni Jiraya esperaban, tal vez todos esos menjurjes que se tomaba y aplicaba para verse como una chica de 30 habían funcionado después de todo, y eso no podía hacerlos sentir mas felices si eso fuera posible.

.

-Naruto, lo que es para uno lo es, sin importar el tiempo que pase, ten paciencia sobrino que si la chica es para ti seguramente todo terminara bien- decía Jiraya mientras elevaba el dedo índice haciendo gala de su modo sabio. Bajo otras circunstancias Naruto hasta lo habría abrazado pero la verdad lo único que deseaba era ver la playa ya! Auxilio, rayos, ya no veía venir lo malo sino lo tupido pobre hombre, hasta a la escritora de esta historia le da lástima este pobre y atarantado rubio, ah que cosas.

.

Pero bueno, de regreso a Japon, nuestros protagonistas habian llegado a casa, Hinata tan pronto dejo su caballo en la caballeriza no quiso voltear a ningún lado, se dirigió a su cuarto de inmediato, vaya que le hacia falta meditar y tomar un rico baño.

.

 _Sera que pueda regresar a Paris pronto? No creo poder soportar mucho tiempo aquí. ¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto kun? ¿habrá recibido mi carta?¿esteras molesto conmigo?_ \- pensaba la Hyuuga recostada en su cama cuando alguien toco su puerta.

.

-Hinata sama-

.

-Hai, dime Kasumi-

-Su baño esta listo Hinata sama-

-Enseguida voy Kasumi- dijo la hyuuga mientras emitía un sonoro suspiro y tomaba la ropa que había decidido ponerse.

.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la mansión un castaño, también buscaba la ropa limpia que ponerse para tomar un baño.- ¿dónde era que había dejado mi ropa interior?, le preguntare a Kasumi.

-kasumi, kasuuumii!, ¿donde se mete mujer?, ahh ahí esta!,

.

-Perdone Neji sama, estaba preparando el baño para..

-No hace falta que me diga nada mas kasumi, dígame donde esta mi ropa interior.

.

-Donde siempre neji sama, mire, ya ve aquí esta, justo a un lado de las yukatas de invierno.

.

-Oh si que torpeza la mia Kasumi, disculpe- dijo el hyuga mientras sonreía.-Pero bueno dice que preparaba el baño, ahh que bien con lo que necesito uno pff-

-Si pero señor Neji es que..

-No hace falta Kasumi, no se diga mas, esa es una de las cosas que mas admiro de usted tan joven y tan lista que supo que necesitaba un baño.

-Pero Neji Sama! Es que- No pudo decir más la pobre ya Neji la había dejado hablando, mira que pensar que el baño era para el, ese Neji a veces era medio egocéntrico y seguramente había olvidado que más personas podrían necesitarlo, pero no se lo tomen a mal, acuérdense que también es medio despistado.

.

Hinata ya se había despojado de todas sus prendas, eso de usar batas para bañarse era algo que no iba con ella. Si, si una dama de sociedad tomaba baño con una bata, a quien rayos se le había ocurrido tal pelotudez, ve tu a saber pero ella pasaba de tales absurdos, de modo que cuando estaba por meter un pie en la tina, una puerta se abrió y el intruso no hizo sino quedarse embobado, vaya cuerpo de la prima. –fiuuu fiuuu-

-haaaaaaaaaaa!-grito la hyuga tapándose con ambas manos sus partes nobles, mientras le lanzaba un sartén de bambu que tenía a la mano.

El Hyuuga si bien se le había escapado el silbido no pudo estar por otro lado más avergonzado, pero por Kamisama, vaya que la prima había crecido bien, vaaaaya atributos frontales! Vaaaya trasero tan…. tan redondo?-

-Eres un pervertido Neji Niisan!-gritaba la pobre chica queriendo que se la tragara la tierra.

.

-Yo, yo lo siento, no sabía que estabas en el baño.

.

-Eso es lo que trataba de avisarle Neji sama pero usted no me quiso escuchar- dijo una voz tras el.

.

-Ya veo- perdone Kasumi, prometo escucharla la próxima vez.

.

-Pero un golpe en la cara no lo dejo seguirse disculpando.-eres un reverendo idiota y pervertido nii-san. Y lo habría seguido golpeando pero Neji detuvo las manos de su prima mientras le plantaba un beso al cual ella respondió mordiéndole el labio y sacándole un poco de sangre.

.

Había sido inevitable para el, esa imagen de Hinata desnuda no se la podría sacar de su mente en mucho, mucho tiempo, y vaya que sería mucho.

Mas tarde, Neji acariciaba su mejilla en su cama. _–Rayos creo que ahora si lo arruine todo- ¿qué le había pasado?, esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, es que esa chica ¿lo estaba trastornando acaso_?, Neji Hyuuga el frio y controlado genio de las artes marciales del Clan Hyuuga, había caído bajo un hechizo de una bella hechicera, tendría que arreglar eso a como diera lugar, pero conociendo a Hinata dudaba que lo dejara acercarse a el, afortunadamente dentro de dos días tendrían que cumplir la apuesta ¿no es así?, si seguramente trataría de enmendarse ese día, haría que su prima lo perdonara. ¿Cómo rayos era que siempre terminaba haciéndola enojar? Por Kamisama que mujer taaan complicada, pero así le gustaba y vaya que le gustaba. Y de verdad esperaba hacerse de su perdón, o es que acaso el genio buscaría ganarse también su corazón? Ey un momento tanto le gusta entonces la chica?, no, no era que le gustara nada mas, era algo mas y no era capricho, no señor, el castaño estaba enamorándose de la peli azul!

.

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hinata.

-Sera mejor que no salga en un millón de años de aquí, pensaba la pobre oji perla. Ese, ese tipo era nefasto! Como se había atrevido a espiarla en el baño, aunque kasumi y el dijeron que todo se trato de un mal entendido, no, no debe ser mentira! Seguramente el idiota lo sabía, esa de que ignoraba las cosas que se la crea su abuela!- pensaba la oji perla mientras no dejaba de patalear el colchón de su cama.- ay no que coraje! No lo quiero ni ver!, ¿en serio no lo quieres ver Hinata? No te hagas tonta, tu también lo viste sin camisa, no negaras que esta que se cae de hermoso, como esos Dioses griegos de mármol que había en la galería de arte, ahh si blanco como el mármol y esos músculos, esas abdominales taaan bien definidas. –ohh si nena esta potable el chico totalmente potable y me pregunto como estará su..- ayy no que cosas tan enfermas estás pensando Hinata! Por Dios!- se decía la Hyuuga mientras se ponía una almohada en la cara y emitía un grito- aaaaaahggggg! Maldito Neji!

.

.

No habrá que decir que Inata pidió a kasumi que le llevara la comida los siguientes dos días y asi habría seguido de no se porque, llego Hanabi con un hermoso Kimono Azul marino en sus manos.

-Onee chan, mira lo que te traje

.

-Ha?

.

-Lo mando Neji Nii-san, dijo que le debes una apuesta-

.

.

Maldita sea, como lo fue a olvidar, esa estúpida apuesta, en que estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió desafiarlo y ahora le tendría que dar la cara!

.

-Esta bien, Hanabi ponlo sobre la cama.

.

-Neechan quieres que te ayude a ponértelo? Y a maquillarte?

.

-No, bueno, si, ayúdame por favor.

.

-Que te ha pasado, estos días Neechan que no has bajado ni a comer? ¿Hay algo que no sepa?

.

-Es Neji nii-san, me vio desnuda antier en la ducha, dijo que fue un accidente y kasumi también pero no sé si creerle me siento totalmente avergonzada, molesta, no quiero verlo, pero tendré que hacerlo.. no se

.

.

-Neechan, no creo que haya sido a propósito, si kasumi lo dijo también debe ser verdad. Oye neechan, y no te atrae ni un poquito nuestro primo? nada nadita?

.

-Que dices Hanabi?.. bueno yo, a decir verdad, tal vez si, un poco, pero es un idiota, cada que parece que muestra un lado encantador saca una idiotez.

.

-Ahh nechan te pusiste roja! Si te gusta awww!

.

.

-No, basta Hanabi, deja esas bromas!- dijo la mayor mientras manoteaba con ambas manos parecía que quería volar.

.

-Listo! Quedaste bellísima seguro Neji niisan se queda boca abierto! Jajaja

.

-Basta Hanabi! No digas tonterías!- grito la Hyuuga mayor mientras su cara se ponía totalmente roja.

-Sera mejor que vayas neechan!

.

-Hai, - asintió la Hyuga mientras trataba de controlar su pulso acelerado, el nerviosismo era patente en su cara.

Hinata se dirigió a la sala, donde su primo ya la esperaba, el lucía una bella yukata color negro y su cabello en una coleta medio alta, sus rasgos parecían haberse refinado aun mas con solo ese pequeño cambio, mientras que el color de su ropa parecía acentuar la palidez de su piel.

..

.

.

-Hinata sama, luce usted hermosa- soltó el Hyuuga mientras veía a su prima a los ojos. Que hermosa se veía con ese kimono azul, con su obi plateado y ese ligero toque de maquillaje, era incomprensible que no le gustara esa ropa a su prima, era como un Hada de esas que describían los libros occidentales que tanto amaba leer.

.

-¿Nos vamos?

.

-Hai, dijo la Hyuga mientras le tendía el brazo a su primo y este lo tomaba entre sus dos manos.

Así partieron al pueblo donde toda la gente les veía llegar, los caballeros no podían apartar la vista de tan bella damisela, donde había estado metida que jamás la habían visto, y que decir de las chicas que casi chocaban unas contra otras mientras les veían pasar.

.

-Es una linda noche, no es así? Hinata sama?- Fue el Hyuuga quien hablo rompiendo el silencio a lo que ella solo a tino a decir. –Hai, lo es.

.

-Hinata, yo, lamento el mal entendido de hace días, lamento haberte besado, bueno no es como decir que no quisiera… pero no, ósea no quería faltarte al respeto. De verdad discúlpame, empecemos de nuevo . si?.

.

-Está bien, Neji, no negare que sigo molesta contigo pero tal vez sea lo mejor, después de todo somos familia. – ay como revolvió eso el estómago de ambos .lia. no, ni pensarlo si eran familia pero no tanto o si? Pensaron los dos a la vez.

.

-Bien pues, Buenas noches linda señorita, mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga ¿y usted es?- dijo el mayor extendiendo la mano hacia su prima

.

-Encantada, me llamo Hinata Hyuuga.- ambos estrecharon sus manos y se quedaron viendo por unos segundos que parecían interminables, Neji entonces sonrió, se fueron acercando poco a poco y si, por primera vez se besaron en un beso cálido, no forzado, un beso de ensueño, de esos besos que hacen que el estómago se retuerza de forma bonita, sí, eso era posible, si señor creo que le llaman mariposas en el estómago. De pronto comenzaron a tronar los cohetes, ambos voltearon al cielo, aun abrazados sonriendo. Realmente fue una noche mágica para ambos, esperaban que jamás terminara. Los libros decían que los besos eran algo hermoso pero vivirlo era diferente pensaba la chica. Pasaron por todos los puestos, juegos y entretenimiento, de regreso llevaba su pequeño pez dorado que Neji había capturado para ella, el la llevaba de la mano, ya era bastante noche. Hiashi e Hizashi no podían están más felices por verlos llegar juntos, no dijeron nada solo sonrieron y fingieron no haberse enterado de nada.

.

.

Así pasaron los días y Neji y Hinata continuaron paseando por el pueblo, no hubo más castigos ni apuestas para Hinata, no las necesitaban, todo iba de maravilla, todo.

.

.

Esa mañana habían partido al campo, llevando al pequeño Seiji con ellos, ese pequeño se había convertido en una especie de hijo adoptivo para ambos.

Sin embargo al regresar….

-Te digo que eres el colmo Niisan jajajaja cómo pudiste asustar al anciano así jajaja

.

-Sabes que no fue a propósito además tú te llevaste una de las manzanas del árbol sin pedirlas yo solo lo distraje para que Seiji y tu escaparan.

.

-Ya lo sé, corrimos muchos metros mientras nos perseguía con el bastón para pegarnos, quien lo diría tenía más vitalidad que tu yo juntos. Y entonces yo….

-Naruto kun….-

.

Un par de manzanas cayeron al suelo, y Hinata no podía articular palabra

.

-Hina chan! soy yo! Dattebayo! Me extrañaste?

.

Y entonces un incomodo silencio se hizo presente…

.

.

.

.

.

Que tal? a veces suelo poner cosas un poco comiscas, de repente soy muy emocional xD y suelo expresar muchas cosas, sobre el niño que se quedo en el árbol, saben, eso le paso a mi hermana cuando tenia 4 años, nos subimos a un árbol y no pudo bajar, entonces un señor mayor paso y ella desde arriba les dijo señor me puede ayudar a bajar es que no se como hacerlo, el señor estiro los brazos y le ayudo, me aprecio curioso y quise agregar ese detalle.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Neji y Hinata venían de regreso de su paseo por la propiedad Hyuga, el pequeño Seiji les había acompañado

-Ya lo sé, corrimos muchos metros mientras nos perseguía con el bastón para pegarnos, quien lo diría tenía más vitalidad que tu yo juntos. Y entonces yo….

-Naruto kun….-

.

Un par de manzanas cayeron al suelo, y Hinata no podía articular palabra

.

-Hina chan! soy yo! Dattebayo! Me extrañaste?

.

Y entonces un incómodo silencio se hizo presente…

….

Hinata y Neji permanecieron estáticos por más de cinco minutos, hasta que Naruto embargado por sus emociones se lanzó a besar la mano a Hinata, y después comienza a hablar sobre su cruzada para llegar ahí, dejando a un Neji con una cara de ¿Que carambas pasa aquí? ¿Y este quien rayos es? ¿Y porque está abrazando a mi Hinata sama? Pensaba el castaño mientras un par de venas comenzaban a marcarse en sus cienes.

.

Hinata no responde esta pasmada, ni siquiera escucha lo que Naruto le dice. Repentinamente se escucha un carraspeo de parte q Jiraya que interrumpe la escena.

.

-Hinata chan, hija, que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿ya conoces a mi esposa?-

.

Hinata sonríe pero no responde, continua pasmada, su cabeza está muy enmarañada, mientras los Hiashi e Hizashi voltean a verse con cara de ya nos cayó el chahuixtle.

.

.

A lo lejos una Hanabi sonrojada y sorprendida presencia todo… y tras unos segundos prefiere retirarse sin dar a notar su presencia. El pequeño Seiji ve con recelo a Naruto mientras frunce el ceño, al pequeño le encantaría ver a su amigo y a su nueva amiga juntos e intuye que ese rubio puede ser un obstáculo. Tras un nuevo momento tenso, el castaño decide romper el silencio carraspeando.

.

—¿Y tú eres? —Dice el Hyuga con un tono de si vuelves a tocar a mi hime te mueres.

.

—Ahh pues Naruto Uzumaki el prometido de Hinata chan, bueno si es que ella me acepta. ¿Verdad Hinata? — soltó el Uzumaki mientras volteaba a ver a Hinata y sonreía

.

—Etto…- La peli-azul no puede hilar palabra.

.

.

—¿Y tu eres?, veo que te pareces mucho al señor Hiashi acaso eres el primo de Hinata chan?, mucho gusto— dice el oji azul mientras extiende su mano para saludar al castaño.

.

Neji extiende su mano apretando la del rubio muy fuerte.

.

— **Si, así es soy su primo.** —Dice el castaño con un tono neutro, y después voltea a ver a su prima y solo atina a decir — **Ca-ram-ba! Muchos chicos deben haberte envidiado en Paris con una novia como Hinata sama** — Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo que no puede llamarse sarcasmo, por Dios se notaba su molestia, no podía fingir.

.

— **Y a usted Hinata sama wow que maravilla uno novio que cruzo el océano por llegar a usted** — dijo el Hyuga mientras fingía una sonrisa tipo Sai. .

.

La pobre Hyuga solo agacho la cabeza, no hallaba donde meterse, ¿en que momento todo había cambiado tanto?, y ¿Neji la estaba llamando de usted nuevamente?, por Kamisama que había hecho para merecer esto! Como decían por ahí se le amontono la chamba!

.

Un nuevo carraspeo pero esta vez por parte de Hiashi interrumpe la escena, Neji suelta la mano del rubio y este la sacude.

.

—Auch! que fuerte aprieta este Hyuga— pensó el Uzumaki mientras sacudía su mano derecha.

.

.

.

Era claro que el oji azul era muy despistado pero no tanto como para no intuir que algo extraño estaba sucediendo ahí, sobre todo porque su novia no había emitido casi palabra, digo ella generalmente es mas ¿cariñosa?, ¿de qué se había perdido?.

-Bien, Naruto hijo, Hinata hija vengan sentémonos en la sala por favor, pasen todos, pasen, por favor- Dijo Hiashi

.

.

Una vez en la sala de estar, el rubio reinicia su plática con Neji, tiene que averiguar, tiene que saber que está pasando ahí.

.

—Así que me decías que ¿eres el primo de Hinata chan he?

.

—Vaya así que lo que dicen de los rubios no es del todo cierto ¿he? — Yep, lo dijo nuevamente con tono de sarcasmo, este Neji es tremendo usándolo.

.

—¿Ha?, no te entiendo— Dijo el oji azul mientras se rascaba la cabeza con el dedo índice y ponía su típica cara de mmm que quiso decir.

.

.

— **o tal vez si sea verdad** — Soltó con sorna el castaño, dejando a un Uzumaki más confuso de lo que ya lo había dejado.

.

—Bueno, y entonces, Hinata chan. ¿sí?

.

—¿Si que Naruto kun? — finalmente hablo Hinata.

.

—Que si aceptas mi propuesta de matrimonio! —

.

.

—Etto, yo… no… es que yo…

.

—Ohh vaya Naruto, bueno es que mi hija no puede responderte ahora creo que la sorpresa ha sido mucha no es cierto hija?- dijo el Hyuga mayor interrumpiendo la escena, mientras Hinata emite un suspiro de alivio. Para Jiraya nada de lo que ocurre ha pasado desapercibido y de inmediato entiende que sucede o al menos el cree eso.

.

—Bueno, será mejor que mi esposa y yo nos marchemos, ha sido un gusto saludarle de nuevo Hiashi, Hinata chan, Neji san- Dijo Jiraya, mientras hacia una leve reverencia. Después voltea a ver al Uzumaki –Hijo sabes cómo llegar a nuestra casa, ¿no es cierto? — Para Jiraya era claro que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, Hinata ni siquiera le había hecho caso cuando lo saludo, era mejor marcharse.

.

.

—Sí, Jiraya san, se cómo llegar a ahí— Respondió el rubio

.

.

— **Ahh pero no será necesario, que se marche, supongo que sí es el novio de Hinata sama, puede quedarse aquí, ¿no es cierto padre?** — Interrumpió el castaño mientras volteaba a ver a su padre. Hizashi asintió con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba que rayos le pasaba a su hijo que estaba proponiendo tal estupidez.

.

.

—Excelente! Así podremos reponer el tiempo perdido. ¿No es así Hinata chan?— Soltó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

. —…..etto.. —

.

Neji voltea a ver a Hinata mientras un par de venas al costado de sus ojos se marcan un poco, y después carraspea — **Bueno será mejor que me marche a mi recamara, creo que mi presencia aquí sale sobrando, dejemos a los novios celebrar su reencuentro, padre, Naruto san, tío Hiashi Hinata sama** — termina por decir el castaño con un dejo de sarcasmo mientras hace una reverencia

.

— vamos Seiji, acompáñame, en un rato más te llevo a casa.

.

—Hai— dijo el niño mientras voltea a ver a Naruto y le hace seña de te estaré vigilando no te pases. — **Neji san espéreme por favor** — el pequeño corre tras su amigo que parecía tener deseos de alejarse lo más rápido posible del sitio.

.

—Neji nii, etto— Hinata se levantó intentando detener al castaño pero la mano de Naruto la detuvo.

.

—Espera Hinata chan, tu yo tenemos mucho que platicar ¿me vas a dejar aquí solo?- Dijo el Uzumaki mientras un furioso Neji Hyuga se alejaba.

.

Si bien nuestro castaño siempre mantiene una actitud fría y en ocasiones sarcástica, hasta cierto punto imperceptible en esta ocasión no fue así, tan fue así que incluso para Naruto no pasó desapercibida la molestia que le significaba su presencia ahí.

.

Una vez llega a su habitación azota la puerta, mientras tallaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

.

—¿Porque no me dijo que tenía novio? Y ahí esta Neji Hyuga de estúpido pensando que ella era diferente a las demás, maldita sea! —

Era verdad lo que había dicho Hizashi sobre su hijo, realmente no tenía mucha experiencia, sin embargo la poca que tenía lo había dejado con un muy mal recuerdo, cuando conoció a Hinata se sorprendió y más porque se dio cuenta que no era como las demás que prácticamente se lanzaban a sus pies sobre todo como aquella rubia, como era que se llamaba? ¿Ino Yamanaka? ¿La hija del cónsul inglés? Quien sabe! Pero lo cierto es que Hino también había logrado engañarlo justo el día que pensaba pedirle matrimonio la descubrió engañándolo con un tal Sai.

Había planeado todo muy bien ese día también le diría a su padre que estaba en algo muy serio pero todo se fe al carajo. Y después su amiga de la infancia Tenten quien prácticamente se le declaro tiempo después resulto que su padre había quedado en quiebra y solo quería lograr casarse con Él por interés. Definitivamente Hinata lo había engañado seguramente necesitaba divertirse con él mientras su "prometido" llegaba, no se podía ser más estúpido!, y así hubiera seguido golpeando cosas de no ser porque el pequeño que lo había acompañado estaba ahí con él, cuando recapitulo en ello se llevó una mano a la frente.- rayos Neji que ejemplo le estas dando a este pequeño, pensó.

.

.

—Neji san, no estés enojado, ese cabellos de piña no nos quitara a Hinata chan!, estoy seguro que ella te quiere a ti! — Decía el pequeño mientras se aferraba de las ropas de Neji con dos lagrimitas en los ojos.

.

.

Neji al verlo sonríe y despeina su pequeña cabeza intentando transmitirle calma, era obvio que Seiji se había asustado un poco con lo sucedido, y el, el genio Hyuga había permitido que su peculiar temple se saliera de balance ¿Qué clase de tonto había sido se sentía tan mal con el pequeño?.

.

— **No pasa nada pequeño, tienes razón, Hinata sama nos quiere mucho, yo solo estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio para desentumirme me dio un pequeño calambre jeje** — Oh si claro, ni el más tonto de los tontos creería eso, además que clase de excusa tonta era esa, ¿No se suponía que él era un genio? Para dar esa clase de explicaciones bobas. Al pequeño le hizo gracia el intento de su amigo y sonrío mientras tallaba sus ojitos.

.

—Neji nii-san me puedes llevar a casa? — dijo el pequeño

.

—Hai, pequeño vamos—

.

—¿Neji san? —

.

—¿Si?— respondió el castaño con una sonrisa

.

—Soy un niño pero no tonto, yo te ayudare! Nos desharemos de ese rubio cabeza de piña, ya lo veras— dice el niño mientras alza el puño al cielo, haciendo reír a Neji con sus ocurrencias.

.

—De acuerdo así será— Contesta el Hyuga sonriendo a su pequeño amigo.

.

Mientras tanto en la sala de esta una aun sorprendida Hinata trata de hilar sus pensamientos

—Hinata chan, te noto distante, ¿sucede algo? — Pregunta un preocupado Naruto, a lo que una Hinata responde sin más.

.

—Naruto kun, creo que no me siento muy bien, será mejor que me retire a mi habitación—

.

El pobre Uzumaki había estado platicándole todo lo ocurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto en París pero a Hinata nada de eso parecía importarle, sabía que Neji estaba molesto y a decir verdad tenía razón, ella necesitaba hablar con el explicarle que no lo había engañado, que de cierta manera Naruto había mentido nunca habían formalizado nada y que se suponía que no lo volvería a ver, que jamás espero la siguiera hasta allá. Aunque a ultimadas cuentas que rayos ahora que lo pensaba Neji y el tampoco eran novios, se habían besado si pero él nunca le dijo nada a ella de formalizar o algo.

.

.

Naruto solo la observa pensativo y preocupado, ésta seguro que Neji tiene algo que ver. — _Espero de verdad estar equivocado pero, si es lo que creo…Ni crea ese Hyuga que le dejare el camino libre tan fácilmente_ \- pensaba el Uzumaki.

Al parecer el rubio no era tan tonto, y eso de que los tintes que cambiaban el pelo afectaban al cerebro no era del todo cierto, y haciendo su último esfuerzo del día…

.

—Hinata chan sobre mi propuesta…

.

Pero un carraspeo lo interrumpió ¿por cuánto? ¿Onceava vez?

.

—Creo Naruto que como te dije hace rato Hinata no puede responder tu propuesta, ha sido todo muy sorpresivo— Dijo un Hiashi más serio que de costumbre. ¿Pueden imaginar a un Hiashi más serio?, yo tampoco, pero por lo que veía su plan se estaba yendo a la basura si no actuaba rápido.

.

.

Un cansado Naruto emitió un suspiro — **Pero ha pasado… bueno está bien tebayo-** luego volteo a ver a su amada con ojos de borrego a medio morir

— **Hinata chan promete que lo pensaras, por favor, ¿Si?** — termina por decir mientras toma la cara de la oji perla con su mano derecha.

.

—Etto, hai, Naruto kun te daré una respuesta, dame unos días por favor, necesito pensar unas cosas.

.

Naruto sabe que las cosas son lo que son y que si bien una propuesta matrimonial es algo muy serio, presiente que algo ha cambiado en el corazón de Hinata, después de todo una persona enamorada no duda en decir si a la persona que ama, sobre todo cuando eso trata de estar juntos para siempre ¿No?¿No?. el rubio intuye que tendrá que enfrentarse al desafío que supone no será fácil porque ha de admitir que el primo de Hinata no es mal parecido, y ya para que un hombre y sobre todo el despistado oji azul lo note! Quiere decir que nuestro castaño realmente es un adonis!

.

—Bien Hinata, pero ¿puedo pedirte algo? —Dijo el rubio

.

—Hai, Naruto kun, dime— Respondió la oji perla con cierto temor

.

—Podrías acompañarme a mi habitación, es decir ... indicarme cual es mi habitación.

.

.

—Claro, Naruto kun. Con permiso padre.

.

—Adelante hija— Asintió el Hyuga mayor.

Una vez que los chicos se retiraron del sitio, Hiashi voltea a ver a su hermano con una mueca de preocupación.

.

—Esto complicara las cosas y lo sabes ¿no es así Hiashi?- dice el menor, antes que el mayor pueda decir algo- ¿Porque no me habías dicho nada sobre ese pretendiente de mi sobrina?

\- .

—La verdad no pensé que vendría hasta acá, de hecho creí que se quedaría allá. ¿Cómo lo iba a imaginar? Además nunca pensé que nuestro padre condicionaría el testamento de esa manera. Ahhh por Kamisama, no podemos hacer mucho, solo nos queda confiar en que tu hijo Neji no se haga a un lado— Termino por decir el mayor mientras emitía un sonoro suspiro.

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de una confundida Hanabi.

.

— ¿Tanto la quieres Naruto? ¿Porque tenía que venir hasta aquí?; creí que este sentimiento seria pasajero, no sé en qué momento ocurrió, quizás cuando Hinata me contaba de tus ocurrencias, o cuando leía tus poemas tan disparatados que le escribías. No sé que voy a hacer, si podré ocultar este sentimiento en mi corazón, me odio tanto por sentir esto, me hace débil, me siento tan mezquina, yo….—

.

.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpe su discusión mental…..

.

.

— ¿Hai?

.

—Hanabi chan. ¿Puedo pasar? — Dijo del otro lado una peli azul necesitada de consejo.

.

—Adelante, pasa oneechan— Dijo la castaña al mismo tiempo que emitía un suspiro, parecía que hubiese llamado a su hermana mayor, que ironía. Ahh c'es la vie

.

—Hanabi chan… etto..yo.. me siento muy confundida. Hasta hace unos meses estaba tan segura de mis sentimientos por Naruto kun pero ahora… en tan poco tiempo yo.. no sé que me sucede con neji nii-san, ya no sé que siento…

.

—¿Y?... ¿no se te ocurrió otra cosa que venir conmigo?. No soy terapeuta Onesama..

.

—De-emo Hanabi chan.. yo

.

—Onesama tienes a dos valiosos chicos que mueren por ti, ¿y dices que no sabes?... más bien no quieres decidirte por uno. ¿Te das cuenta que con esa estupidez solo los lastimaras? Lastimaras a Naruto kun! y hee bueno eso no es justo

.

— chan, ¿qué te pasa? Lo se.. demo… demo.. ¿Por qué me hablas así? Nunca te había visto tan molesta. ¿Qué sucede?

.

.

—Yo…, bueno es solo que Neji nii-san es nuestra familia— (oh si claro Hanabi, mis dos lectores, Hinata y yo comprendemos tu gran preocupación por Neji, de verdad te creemos) — Naruto kun es un buen chico y yo creo que si no sientes nada por el deberías dejarlo libre.. quizás así pueda encontrar una nueva razón para ser feliz, es decir a alguien que realmente pueda hacerlo feliz y… y…— Ya no supo más que decir, su mete era un revuelo total.

.

¿ _Rayos Hanabi en serio? ¿Y quién haría feliz a Naruto tú?_ —Pensaba la menor

 _._

 **—¿Y qué cosa Hanabi chan? Estas muy rara, pero creo que tienes razón, no debí venir, he sido una tonta**. — respondió la peli azul contrariada, su hermana jamás le había hablado así, era verdad que Hanabi siempre había mostrado mayor carácter que el suyo. Hanabi siempre le había respetado, nunca le había alzado la voz y un momento… como es que Naruto kun tiene prioridad sobre ella con Hanabi?. La peli-azul solo inclino su cabeza, dio la media vuelta y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, la mano de su hermana menor la detuvo.

..

.

—Espera oneesama! Perdóname por favor, no fue mi intención tratarte así— Dijo la menor mientras rodeaba a su hermana con sus brazos.

.

.

La Hyuga mayor no pudo sino derramar un par de lágrimas, hacía tiempo que aquello no ocurría, de hecho años, desde el día que se prometió a si misma jamás volver a mostrar debilidad frente a nadie.

.

—Oneesama, sé que sonara cursi, a esas estúpidas novelas románticas que solías leerme antes pero, tranquilízate y escucha tu corazón— Dijo la castaña mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda de su hermana mayor.

.

.

—Ese es el problema…. Que no sé qué dice mi corazón— Fue lo único pudo decir la mayor

.

.

Lo siguientes días fueron.. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Un caos?... no, lo que le sigue, decir que fueron un caos seria poco en realidad… Hinata intento alejarse de ambos buscando discernir sobre lo que sentía, pero fue inútil, sobre todo cuando esos dos vivían peleando por ganar su atención. Y más cuando el oji azul ni siquiera esperaba a que amaneciera cuando ya estaba lanzando piedresillas a la ventana de la Hyuga buscando ser el primero que viera cada mañana, y obviamente eso molestaba como no tienen una idea a Neji que siempre terminaba discutiendo con Hinata debido a sus celos. Yep! Neji aún continuaba dolido con la Hyuga por no haberle dicho lo de Naruto, de hecho cuando ella había intentado no sé cuántas veces explicarle todo, él se había negado a escuchar. Eso sí, a pesar de ello le hacía escenas de celos, y en una de tantas escenas ocurrió que…

.

.

— **Vaya! Bien dicen que el rubio es el color de temporada en Paris ¿No es así Hinata sama?** — Soltó el castaño con un dejo de sarcasmo, muy típico de él, mientras se acercaba, y es que por fin se acababa de decidir a luchar contra el oji azul. Si, esa mañana había ido a buscar los girasoles más lindos que pudiese haber (bueno eso creía él) para entregárselos a Hinata. Y oh sorpresa nuevamente el rubio se le había adelantado, ahí estaba ese atolondrado que a toda frase agregaba tebayo, ¿Qué clase de palabra era esa?. ¿Acaso él debía comportarse como estúpido para que su amada sonriera como lo hacía ahora?. No cabe duda era un estúpido, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que ella era diferente?

.

—Neji ni.. ¿Porque actúas así? Naruto kun solo— Y hubiera seguido hablando pero Neji ya se había alejado de ellos, habría tirado los girasoles que llevaba en mano pero en el camino se encontró con Kasumi así que le regalo las flores, y acto seguido continuo su camino alejándose del sitio lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

Si, si ya se, Neji se comporta como un tonto inseguro, pero entiéndanlo, primero Ino y luego Tenten. De verdad que había sufrido esos días su ánimo iba cual montaña rusa, realmente le gustaba mucho Hinata, y lo que estaba sucediendo lo hacía sentir bastante inseguro. Carajo! él siempre se mostraba fuerte, enérgico, frio pero de verdad que Hinata lo desarmaba! Cuando ocurrió lo de Ino se dolió bastante, se sintió humillado y si, duro un tiempo triste decepcionado igual con Tenten, pero con Hinata, con ella era diferente, con ella tenía esa sensación, sentía que debía luchar! Además ella le dijo que no era verdad que fuera prometida del estúpido rubio ese, es más ni siquiera fueron novios era su pretendiente eso era todo. ¿Debía creerle? No lo sabía pero necesitaba hacerlo quería hacerlo, maldita sea!

Y mientras, el castaño seguía su camino hacia su habitación discutiendo consigo mismo.

.

.

—Hinata sama.. su padre la llama— Dijo la chica del servicio.

.

. —Hai, Kasumi chan, gracias—

.

—Con su permiso, Hinata sama— Dijo la castaña mientras hacia una breve reverencia y se retiraba del sitio.

.

—Hai—Respondió la peli azul con cortesía. Y después viendo al oji azul dijo —Naruto kun, debo ir con mi padre, si me disculpas— dicho eso se retiró del sitio sin dar tiempo a un confundido Naruto de decir algo.

.

.

.

—Otousan me han dicho que deseas verme, ¿sucede algo malo?

.

.

—Si hija quería verte, pasa, siéntate…. Emm bueno—Dijo el mayor mientras aclaraba su garganta—supongo que con la llegada de Naruto, estarás muy feliz hija… ¿has decidido aceptar algo sobre su propuesta de matrimonio? — solo el mayor.

.

.

La verdad es que Hiashi hubiera deseado decirle _Hinata el peróxido no es nada bueno, afecta el cerebro de los hombres_ o.. Dicen que los rubios poseen un coeficiente intelectual menos en un 20% a los castaños.. Pero sabía que no podía no más bien no quería meterse en la vida amorosa de su hija, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando.. literalmente, se preguntaba que había en la cabeza de su hija mayor o _decir bueno Hiashi ni hablar! Tendrás que buscar trabajo de campesino porque esta niña te dejara en la calle._ Y así miles de escenarios fatalistas cruzaban a diario por su mente desde la llegada del Uzumaki a tierras niponas, y seguirían pasando de no ser que fue interrumpido por su hija, quien le dio una respuesta que lo dejo pasmado.

.

. —No lo sé padre… creo que no se nada, desearía estar clara en mis sentimientos. Cuando estoy con Naruto kun soy muy muy feliz, rio mucho, mis mejillas se sienten tibias, me siento llena de alegría, pero..

.

— ¿Pero? —dijo el mayor, si pero, pero.. _Hiashi quizás no estés tan jodido después de todo pensó._

.

—Yo…

.

— ¿Tu? ¿Tú que hija? —Demando saber el Hyuga mayor con la esperanza de que su hija le dijera sabes que me gusta Neji… pero bueeeno, ¿de verdad creyeron mis dos lectores que las cosas serían así de fácil? Pues no…

.

.

—Eemm Veras padre, si me hubieses preguntado hace un par de meses atrás sin lugar a dudas habría respondido que amo a Naruto kun.. Pero justo ahora yo…

.

— ¿Tu?... aja! Dime Hinata— Casi podía sentirlo, casi sentía el otusan amo a Neji, si Hinata vamos dilo, dilo! Pensaba Hiashi. Pero nah, su encantadora y dudosa hija no termino de decir nada porque una vez más, Kasumi tenía el buen tino de interrumpir una escena interesante.

.

.Toc. toc. toc sono la puerta…

.

— ¿Si? — Dijo Hiashi con un tono de que dime rápido y largo!

.

.

—Que sucede Kasumi ¿Qué es taaan importante para que interrumpas? — termino por decir mientras veía a la pobre castaña con cara de rápido o muere

.

—Bueno, yo…

.

—¿Tu, que? — dijo el mayor. _Vaya que carambas le pasa a las mujeres de esta casa pensaba Hiashi, todas parecen tener un nudo en la lengua no dicen nada caramba!_ — pensaba el Hyuga mientras casi quería matar a Kasumi con la mirada.

.

Y tras segundos de silencio que para Hiashi fueron una eternidad la castaña respondió

.

—Hiashi sama, Hinata sama tiene que ver algo. Creo que tenemos una emergencia— Contesto la castaña con una voz que si ustedes la hubieran escuchado no podrían ni armar palabra. Acto seguido comenzó a llorar…

.

.

Padre e hija voltearon a verse mutuamente, ambos asintieron y supieron que era mejor dejar esa conversación para después, siguieron a Kasumi hasta una bodega de la propiedad Hyuga donde al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un panorama de lo más extraño y hasta cierto punto escalofriante. Ahí en esa bodega había cerca de 20 personas todas en camillas improvisadas, se veían muy mal. Hinata estaba impactada, volteo a ver a la chica.

.

—Pero ¿Qué significa esto? Y estas personas que tienen?

.

—No lo sabemos Hinata sama, desde antier están así, he pedido que los colocaran aquí—

.

Y justo entonces lo supo, supo que había llegado la hora de utilizar sus conocimientos médicos, sus sentimientos debían que esperar.

.

.

….

.

Oh mis queridos dos lectores, ¿será que continúan ahí? Que decir, ese Neji es un inseguro pero haber, díganme ¿si a ustedes les ponen el cuerno? Luego saben que andan por interés con ustedes y aparte la chica que les gusta, cuando por fin se decidieron a darse una oportunidad con alguien que se ve o parece vale la pena resulta que tiene novio o al menos eso parece, ¿Qué harían? Nuestro Neji apenas se había decidido a luchar por la Hyuga, por cierto ¿No creen que es adorable celoso? Por cierto como me he ensayado con el color del pelo de Naruto xDD pero bueno ya saben Neji es sarcástico además esta celoso por Dios! Y Hiashi, ese Hiashi que interesado no cabe duda,., pero bueno es que jamás hizo trabajos manuales entiéndanlo siempre ha sido rico, bueno, la verdad no, que interesado se ve, pero si no es porque nuestro hermoso y suculento castaño es un adonis y es maravilloso si le daba un zape a Hiashi y a Hizashi la verdad. Veremos que nos depara en el próximo capitulo, pero no haberlos aburrido, hasta la próxima! Por cierto digan que les pareció u.u! soy tan mala para escribir? Creo que me volvío bastante predecible T.T


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que tal una disculpa por la demora ;) este capitulo esta un poco o un mucho muy corto jejeje. He estado un poco ausente de ideas para esta historia, tenganme paciencia prometo compensarles después.**

 **cualquier duda, sugerencia o tomatazo adelante!**

 **.**

 **\- CAPITULO IV -**

* * *

Padre e hija voltearon a verse mutuamente, ambos asintieron y supieron que era mejor dejar esa conversación para después, siguieron a Kasumi hasta una bodega de la propiedad Hyuga donde al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un panorama de lo más extraño y hasta cierto punto escalofriante. Ahí en esa bodega había cerca de 20 personas todas en camillas improvisadas, se veían muy mal. Hinata estaba impactada, volteo a ver a la chica.

.

—Pero ¿Qué significa esto? Y estas personas que tienen?

.

—No lo sabemos Hinata sama, desde antier están así, he pedido que los colocaran aquí—

.

Y justo entonces lo supo, supo que había llegado la hora de utilizar sus conocimientos médicos, sus sentimientos debían que esperar.

* * *

No habían pasado ni quince minutos y la peli azul, ya estaba dando instrucciones para lo que se vislumbraba alguna clase de epidemia.

—Rápido traigan compresas nuevas, les pido que hiervan el agua, eviten contacto con objetos en los que los pacientes hayan bebido o comido— Era increíble como la Hyuga daba órdenes, Neji y Naruto solo podían permanecer pasmados ante la actitud de la oji perla.

—Y ustedes dos, ¿Qué hacen ahí parados rápido ayuden con los nuevos pacientes que llegaron— Grito la peli azul al rubio y al castaño, Neji sonrío por un momento, realmente ella era maravillosa, se sentía henchido de orgullo de esa mujer. —Deja las sonrisas para más tarde Neji apresúrate—Dijo la oji perla cuando vio la cara de satisfacción de su primo.

—Hai, Hinata sama— Contesto el castaño casi cuadrándose cual soldado frente a su superior, luego reflejo en su mente— ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí como idiota? Se dijo y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa. Quien me hubiese visto hace tiempo jamás lo habría creído— Pensó el Hyuga.

Habían pasado 48 horas desde que Hinata había comenzado a atender a los enfermos, a pesar de las estrictas instrucciones de higiene que dio a quienes le ayudaban, los pacientes no parecían mejorar, por lo cual comenzó a sospechar que no se trataba de tifoidea o alguna infección típica, sino que era algo más, quizás se trataba de una especie de intoxicación, ¿pero de qué? He ahí el meollo del asunto, sabía que si las cosas continuaban así, sus pacientes morirían sin lugar a duda, era imperativo ir a la fuente de todo.

—Kasumi, acompáñame debo ir a tomar muestras de agua del rio y los pozos, tengo que investigar de donde está viniendo la epidemia—Ordeno la peli azul.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando la Hyuga había ensillado y se dirigía a las fuentes de agua, al arribar al lugar no pudo evitar notar que el aspecto del agua no era del todo claro, y siguiendo el curso, rio arriba se encontró con que habían ciertos residuos, así que continuo caminando y vio a lo lejos que un grupo de hombres trabajaban en una mina, entonces lo tuvo claro, esas personas estaban contaminando los mantos acuíferos en específico el rio. Pero habría de investigar exactamente cual de los elementos que se utilizan para tratar la plata era el responsable, así que sigilosamente se retiró del lugar llevando consigo las muestras para los análisis de toxicidad.

.

—Plomo!, bendito sea kamisama que no es cianuro o mercurio!— Dijo casi en un grito la Hyuga cuando hubo analizado las muestras, solo había un problema, como iba hacer para evitar que esas personas continuaran contaminando, lo primero que vino a la mente era hablar con su padre.

—Padre, ¿puedo pasar?—

—Adelante hija—

—Necesito saber una cosa—Dijo con cierto toque demandante en su voz

—Dime—Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa tranquila.

— ¿Hasta dónde comprenden los territorios Hyuga?— Preguntó la peli azul

—Vaya, hasta que te veo interesada en tu herencia hija—Dijo con extrañeza, pero al mismo tiempo esperanzado de que su hija comenzara a interesarse en la herencia familiar aun sin que él le hubiese dicho algo.

—No es eso, te lo explico luego, ahora por favor contesta mi pregunta—Dijo con urgencia la peli azul, cosa que saco un poco de balance a su padre, sin embargo este acato la orden de su hija, vaya que Hinata podía ponerse exigente y hasta imposible algunas veces pensaba para si el mayor de los Hyugas.

—Bien, permíteme te muestro el mapa de la zona— dijo el mayor, mientras abría un porta planos de cartón del cual saco un viejo mapa donde se especificaba la información que la oji perla demandaba saber.

—Excelente, entonces si podremos hacer algo— Dijo la Hyuga mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño cerrado.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres—Expreso el mayor mas confundido que nunca, de que carambas hablaba su hija, ¿se le había zafado un tornillo acaso lo único bueno de todo era que a ideas de Hiashi en los últimos dos días su hija no había hecho el menor caso a Naruto, lo malo era que a Neji tampoco, se había dedicado a atender enfermos y hasta dar órdenes a sus dos pretendientes.—Igualita que su madre no cabe duda, igual de testaruda—Pensaba el Hyuga.

— ¿Padre, conoces si el tío Hizashi tiene conocimiento sobre una mina en los territorios Hyuga? ¿O sí ha rentado esa parte a alguien?—Quiso saber la oji perla

—A decir verdad, los territorios y negocios de los Hyuga son bastantes, no creo que tu tío tenga entero conocimiento de todo, pero si su administrador, vayamos a preguntarle primero a tu tío—Dijo el mayor muy pensativo. —Vaya ¿Minas?— Se dijo, —es algo que jamás hubiese pensado— luego emitió un hondo suspiro que no pasó desapercibido a la peli azul.

— ¿Sucede algo padre?—No, no es nada, no hagas caso, solo pensaba en que tantas cosas desconocemos tu tío y yo.

—¿minas?. Ahora que lo pienso una semana antes de que ustedes llegaran aquí, un tipo de apellido Pain vino a verme, dijo que quería comprar la zona anexa al rio que está dentro de los territorios Hyuga, obviamente le dije que no. Como hacerlo si los habitantes de la zona necesitan el agua, nosotros para el consumo de la casa empleamos la de los pozos profundos que están a unos metros de aquí pero no la gente que requiere regar sus cosechas, los Hyuga siempre hemos compartido esa agua con ellos, es algo que tiene desde que el abuelo Hyuga vivía. Sería injusto privarles de un elemento de tal importancia para sus vidas. Pero ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?— demando saber el menor.

—Tío, como sabrás estos últimos dos días muchas personas han caído enfermas, en un principio creí que se trataría de alguna infección por el agua que bebían, sin embargo a pesar de que si ha sido el agua la causante de tales afecciones no es por alguna bacteria en ella sino porque se encuentra contaminada con plomo—

—¿Plomo dices?¿Pero cómo es eso posible?—Pregunto el oji perla

—Hoy fui a tomar muestras del agua en el río y me encontré que han estado utilizando el agua para realizar procesos de extracción y tratamiento de la plata. Por eso te preguntaba si habías rentado esa zona a alguien—Relató la Hyuga a su tío.

—Mmm no, no de mi parte y si Hiashi no lo hizo, o lo están haciendo ilegalmente o Madara el administrador cedió la concesión. Ya veo, así que de eso se trataban esos papeles, afortunadamente los tengo en este cajón, le pedio los dejara para analizarlos—Dijo el castaño mientras tomaba ciertos documentos y analizaba el contenido.—Aquí esta! Renta de zona que limita con el río. Madara me va a oír! fui bastante claro cuando le dije que ese contrato no debía realizarse, confió en que creería que me había hecho caso y no revisaría todos los papeles—Dijo molesto el Hyuga mientras golpeaba el escritorio.—Kasumi! Kasumi! Venga inmediatamente!

—Hai, Hyuga sama—Dijo la pobre chica mientras evitaba ver a los ojos al hombre que se veía bastante molesto, era algo muy extraño de ver, generalmente Hizashi era un hombre muy calmo y hasta cierto punto bonachón, jamás gritaba a sus sirvientes o algo por el estilo, definitivamente debía tratarse de algo importante.

—Ve inmediatamente a las caballerizas y di Tasumi que vaya por Madara, que le diga a ese imbécil que se presente inmediatamente en esta casa!—Dijo Hizashi molesto, de hecho estaba gritando. Y es que el menor de los hermanos estaba seguro que si Madara lo había engañado de esa forma, nada garantizaba que no lo hubiese hecho antes, quizás hasta lo habría robado sabe Kamisama cuantas veces más.—Soy un idiota! Como no pensé que ese Uchia podría haberme engañado, me confié porque Fugaku su hermano es una persona honorable al igual que su esposa e hijos, pero no todos los integrantes de una familia pueden ser honorables siempre—Dijo casi para si.

—Hermano, cálmate, estoy seguro que podremos arreglarlo—dijo el mayor al menos mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—No lo entiendes, Neji me había advertido sobre este hombre y no le creí. Le asegure que eran figuraciones suyas, pero al parecer mi hijo y su don de ver a través de las personas volvió a acertar—Dijo el mayor mientras se tallaba la cara con ambas manos.

Y que curioso que dijera eso, si bien Neji era un detector de mentiras y un muy buen instinto para los negocios entre otras cosas, en el plano afectivo era una patata y no precisamente kawaii, prueba de ello eran las dos veces que esas dos mujeres le vieron la cara. Pero bueno esta nota es de la autora, continuemos con la historia.

Media hora después ya estaba Madara frente a los hermanos Hyuga, con su sonrisa más fingida que la de una candidata a miss universo cuando habla bien de sus contrincantes, mas falsa que una moneda de 30 pesos, más falsa que la sonrisa de Sai cuando le decía pelotudeces a Naruto en la serie, si , si ya me entienden, así de falsa la sonrisa del Uchia.

—Señor Hyuga, a que debo el honor de haber sido llamado—Pregunto el pelinegro, mientras analizaba su entorno. Ya sabía de qué se trataba todo pero obviamente fingió no saberlo, no era tan estúpido, si era posible fingiría, mentiría con tal de salir bien librado.

—No finjas demencia Madara! Sabes perfectamente de que se trata. Estos papeles—Dijo el hombre mientras lanzaba unas carpetas sobre el escritorio.

Madara recogió las carpetas y hecho ojo al interior, viendo que ninguno estaba firmado arrugo la nariz pero nuevamente fingió una sonrisa como si nada ocurriera

—Entonces, ¿no aceptara rentar las tierras a Akatsuki incorporated?—pregunto el oji negro—Lo que sucede es que ya había recibido un anticipo del señor Pain, y ese dinero fue invertido en negocios del extranjero de la familia Hyuga señor—

—Me tiene sin cuidado tus arreglos Madara. Ahora mismo vas a deshacer ese trato y decirme cual es la cantidad que ese hombre te dio, no hay problema se le regresara integro su dinero y si hay que darle algún porcentaje más por la cancelación se hará. Pero no quiero tener tratos con ese hombre. ¿Entendiste?—

—Bueno es que…—Respondió titubeante el Uchia

—Es que ¿no ha escuchado lo que dijo mi tío acaso?—Dijo una peli azul bastante molesta, no había podido evitar interrumpir. Para Hinata si bien su vida había sido acomodada durante su estancia en Europa, no era alguien que se aferrara al dinero, de hecho era un persona generosa y amable con los demás, jamás veía menos a alguien de otro estatus social.

—Entiendo, asi se hara Hizashi sama—Dijo entre dientes el peli negro. Estaba furioso.

—ah, otra cosa mas Madara. Necesito que traigas de inmediato los balances de los negocios Hyuga, quiero saber en que se ha gastado cada centavo de estos últimos 5 años que has estado a cargo—

—Pero..pero. pero señor eso es muy tardado yo, emm es decir si, los tendrá solo que necesitare mínimo un mes para organizarlos—Dijo el hombre mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien, sabia que estaba perdido, Hizashi se daría cuenta como el había ido drenando parte del capital de los Hyuga que si bien era enorme, el Uchia lo había ido haciendo en pequeñas cantidades para que no fuera notorio, y lo que menos podía sospechar el menor de los hermanos Hyuga era que Pain solo era la fachada, Madara era el verdadero presidente de Akatsuki incorporated.

—Te equivocas Madara, no tienes un mes tienes cinco días comenzando desde hoy. Hay de ti si descubro que has estado robando a esta familia que te tendió la mano cuando perdiste todo. Si las cosas son tan malas como se vislumbran no me extrañaría porque Fugaku jamás quiso ayudarte. Ahora fuera de aquí, y dile a ese imbécil de Pain que suspenda toda actividad de extracción de la mina, ¿entendiste?—Dijo el menor de los hermanos mientras fruncía el entrecejo, Madara sabía que ese hombre hablaba en serio, y supo que estaba perdido o quizás… no tanto.

El Uchia se retiro casi a gatas del estudio hechando humo por las orejas. Mientras tanto ya mas calmado Hizashi tomo asiento y pidió a su sobrina hacer lo necesario para el tratamiento de los enfermos, por dinero no pararían, después de todo se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido.

Madara se dirigió a las caballerizas por su corcel y al recogerlo no pudo evitar tener una linda visión. Frente a él estaba la castaña oji perla más linda que había visto jamás, era cierto que Hinata le pareció linda, pero esta, era menor y a este pervertido casi cuarentón le gustaban muy jovencitas.

—Bonito día. No le había visto por aquí es usted una Hyuga supongo—Dijo el peli negro fingiendo la mayor de las sonrisas, mientras con la vista casi desnudaba a la pobre Hanabi.

La menor de las Hyugas, se sintió muy incómoda y desvió la mirada molesta.

—Si, soy la menor de las hijas de Hiashi Hyuga, si me disculpa. Tengo prisa, voy a ayudar con los enfermos que atiende mi hermana—Dijo la menor mientras buscaba como alejarse de aquel pervertido. El cual la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista.

Madara solo sonrió, mientras mordía su labio inferior pensando en la manera de emparentar con los Hyuga, la impresión que Hanabi causo en él había sido muy positiva, pero bueno lo primero ver como acomodar los balances a medida de que no se viera tan afectado, el tiempo era poco. Una vez habiendo acomodado su montura se retiró de los territorios de los Hyuga, prometiéndose hacer algo para que esa chica fuera su esposa.

* * *

:D Felices fiestas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola que tal una disculpa por la demora ;) aun continuo un poco ausente de ideas para esta historia, tenganme paciencia Onegaii! ( y ella hace una reverencia apenada)**

 **.**

 **\- CAPITULO V -**

* * *

Hinata trabajó horas con los pacientes, finalmente tras tiempo de duro trabajo logro estabilizar a todos. Neji y Naruto le apoyaron en lo que pudieron, Neji se sentía orgulloso de la peli azul y por un momento se olvidó de aquel sentimiento de desconfianza hacia ella, y así, se acercó a su prima cuando la vio más relajada, aprovechando que Naruto había ido a descansar.

—Hinata sama, yo quisiera hablar con usted un momento, no había querido hacerlo debido a la situación aquí, yo... —Carraspeó— yo necesito saber ¿Porque no me había dicho que tenía novio o que salía con Naruto Uzumaki?. Quizás no debería preguntarle, puesto que no había formalizado nada para usted, como había planeado justo el día que Naruto arribo aquí de Paris— Dijo el oji perla con voz calmada

Hinata arqueo una ceja, cerró los ojos y emitió un sonoro suspiro. Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano y por Kamisama ahora que había tiempo explicaría a ese castaño cabeza hueca que tanto le gustaba la verdad.

—Nii-san, es decir Neji. Naruto kun y yo nos conocimos en Francia cuando estudiaba allá, él estuvo pretendiéndome durante algunos años, finalmente había comenzado a salir con él, y unos días antes de venir a Japón, el me pidió matrimonio. Yo, yo le rechace argumentando que vendría para acá y era imperativa mi presencia. Creí que había quedado en el pasado ese asunto, Naruto y yo nunca formalizamos nada, cuando Él se presentó aquí fue una sorpresa también para mí, jamás espere que el vendría a buscarme, esa es la verdad. Tu no quisiste escucharme Nii-san, me dolió mucho, quise hablar contigo muchas veces y si somos estrictos tu y yo jamás formalizamos nada tampoco— Dijo la peli azul mientras veía a los ojos al castaño.

El Hyuga abrió los ojos excesivamente, sabía que ella tenía razón, Él no la había dejado hablar, y ahora estaba seguro que con esas palabras, su prima le estaba pateando el trasero y no pudo sentirse más mal, no había dudas, ella lo estaba rechazando nunca le perdonaría, aun así, tomo sus manos y le vio a los ojos.

—Hinata sama. Yy-yo, yo le quiero. Y he sido un estúpido por no escucharla, la verdad es que he tenido dos malas experiencias yo…—Trato de decir el Hyuga pero la peli azul le interrumpió.

—Y pensaste que me había burlado de ti. ¿No es cierto?. ¿Porque das por hechas las cosas Neji Hyuga? ¿No pensaste que me dolía tu rechazo, tu lejanía?—Dijo la oji-perla viendo directamente a su primo a la cara, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no lloraba por nada, eso significaba que Neji era realmente importante para ella. Y en ese momento lo supo, tuvo su respuesta, era Neji a quien amaba, esos días le habían servido para alejar su mente de ese asunto en particular con lo ocurrido con los enfermos, que si bien fue un estress y preocupación por encontrar una cura, ahora que todo había pasado al fin podía darse cuenta de la verdad.

Así que poco a poco se acercó al castaño, estiro sus brazos hasta el cuello del Hyuga y lo jalo hacia ella depositando un dulce beso en sus labios, sorprendiéndolo un momento, pero solo un momento, porque este no tardo en corresponderle. La abrazo cargándola para que ella no se forzara a estar de puntitas, Hinata era maravillosa pensó él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió muy feliz, ambos se sintieron muy felices.

A lo lejos una feliz Hanabi sonrió, su hermana era feliz, y porque no, ella podría tener una oportunidad con Naruto kun.

Neji se separó y con una sonrisa en su boca dijo.

—Hinata sama, yo, no solo la quiero, yo, yo creo que la amo, la amo mucho, por favor nunca juegue conmigo, jamás me mienta, yo, yo prometo que estaré con usted siempre— Dijo un sonrojado castaño

La Hyuga arrugo el ceño, y luego sonrió—Neji, dos cosas. La primera quedamos que sería solamente Hinata, el sama quedaba descartado y segundo nunca podría jugar con tus sentimientos… yo también te amo Neji Nii san—Dijo la peli azul y volvió a jalar al castaño hacia ella depositando un beso más apasionado que sorprendió al castaño, pero que correspondió de inmediato, las cosas empezaban a ponerse más emm este ¿Cómo se dice emocionantes? Cuando un carraspeo les interrumpió.

—Hinata, hija veo que has definido tus sentimientos—Dijo el mayor mientras sonreía satisfecho por lo que estaba viendo, el par de oji perlas no pudieron sino sonrojarse. Ambos agacharon la cabeza y Hinata comenzó a hacer aquel ademan con sus dedos índices que hacia siglos no hacía.

—Hai, padre—Dijo la peli azul levantando la mirada sin poder ocultar la alegría de su corazón

—Está bien hija. ¿Me puedes dejar a solas un momento con Neji?—Dijo el mayor. Mientras la cara del castaño cambiaba a todos los colores del arcoíris en menos de un minuto.

La Hyuga se retiró del lugar no sin antes ver a su primo y brindándole una sonrisa, le hizo una seña de todo estará bien a lo lejos. El castaño asintió pero no dejaba de estar nervioso, digo que el papá de la chica que te gusta quiera hablar contigo….

Hanabi que había visto toda la escena no hizo sino sonreír y alejarse sigilosamente, en su camino se topó con Naruto quien bostezaba debido al cansancio.

—Ah, hola Hanabi. ¿Cómo estás?—Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no platicaba con la castaña, ni siquiera cuando llego a Japón, Hanabi había estado evitándolo todo ese tiempo. De hecho no lo había visto desde que hacía más de un mes en Paris lo había besado.

 _Flash back_

 _—Buenas tardes—Dijo un oji azul con un ramo de rosas en su mano, sonreía como nunca, ese sería el día en que por fin le pediría matrimonio a la mujer de sus sueños Hinata Hyuga.—Oe, hola Hanabi chan. ¿Se encuentras Hinata chan?—Pregunto el Uzumaki cuando la castaña abrió la puerta._

 _—Hinata, no está, llegara dentro de dos horas salió a realizar una consulta, parece ser que la esposa del señor Morin va a dar a luz pidió que mi hermana la asistiera, pasa por favor Naruto kun—Dijo la Oji perla, sin poder evitar sonrojarse._

 _—Ah, gracias Hanabi chan. etto, ¿Te molesta si la espero aquí en la sala?_

 _—No, no hay problema, Naruto kun— Respondió una muy sonrojada Hanabi_

 _—Emm bien, bueno y como has estado Hanabi chan? — Dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca, no sabía porque pero por alguna razón se sentía un poco nervioso con la presencia de la castaña._

 _—Bien, gracias Naruto kun—Respondió ella secamente_

 _—Etto… y bueno Hanabi chan ¿Tú también estas interesada en estudiar una carrera como Hina chan?—Soltó repentinamente el rubio._

 _—No lo sé, es algo que aún no decido…demo…Naruto kun ¿a ti te gusta mi hermana porque es una mujer independiente?—_

 _—Bueno, creo que Hinata chan es una mujer muy hermosa, con muchas cualidades. Y si en parte su independencia me gusta mucho y a la vez me conflictua un poco._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

— _Etto, bueno ella es una mujer muy inteligente y la admiro mucho, es solo que no se si cuando ella y yo nos casemos no sé si ella quiera disminuir su ritmo de trabajo. Es extraño, amo eso de ella el que sea tan independiente y al mismo tiempo creo que a mi forma de ser me gustaría que fuera más tranquila, no porque me disguste sino porque por mis ocupaciones yo bueno, creo que ya no se ni lo que digo— Termino de decir el mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía zorrunamente._

 _A Hanabi le bajo una gotita de pena, se preguntaba cómo era posible que ese atarantado le gustara tanto, pero así eran las cosas, el rubio le gustaba y mucho, no podía despegar su mirada de esos labios, es más ni siquiera ponía atención a lo que estaba diciendo el Uzumaki solo lo veía hipnotizada._

— _Oe Hanabi, entonces dices que Hinata chan no tardará en llegar y….mmm— Hubiera querido terminar la frase pero le fue imposible, la castaña lo estaba besando, el no pudo reaccionar, no me mal entiendan no le molesto pero tampoco se sintió cómodo, de hecho se sintió bastante incomodo, pero no supo que hacer, como reaccionar, y antes de que pudiera decir algo ya la Hyuga había huido de la escena dejándolo perplejo._

— _Yy-yo lo siento— Fue lo único que pudo decir ya de camino a la cocina_

— _Etto, yo, está bien— Alcanzo a decir en un susurro el Uzumaki mientras se tocaba los labios con sus dedos. ¿Que había sido eso? Se dijo, pero no pudo seguir pensando en nada porque justo en ese momento escucho como se abría la puerta y no le quedó otra que tranquilizarse ya pensaría que decirle a Hanabi. —Hinata chan!— Grito prácticamente un apenado Naruto._

— _Ah Naruto kun. ¿Cómo estás? es bueno verte. ¿Cómo has estado?— Dijo la peli azul sonriendo._

— _Etto— Dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía mostrando todos los dientes._

— _¿Sucede algo?— Pregunto ella extrañada_

— _Nn-no. ¿Por qué? ¿tengo algo extraño?— Dijo el oji azul mientras manoteaba sonrojado— Bueno yo este traje esto para ti — comento mientras extendía un ramo de rosas a las oji perla._

— _Gracias Naruto kun, las pondré en un jarrón con agua fresca—Contesto ella mientras se dirigía al mueble más cercano y las colocaba en un bello florero._

 _El rubio estaba sumamente nervioso, aún estaba conflictuado, su mente estaba en blanco._

— _Hinata chan, emmm yo he escrito algo para ti, bueno, es decir yo quería decirte algo emm y lo escribí yo este, estoy nervioso bueno emm_

 _La Hyuga sonrío, podía imaginarse a que se refería Naruto, sintió ternura, creyó que se debía a los nervios el que el rubio estuviera actuando así, por lo que sonrío y se acercó a él para darle ánimo. Sin embargo no podía avergonzarle más así que le dijo._

— _Naruto Kun, no te preocupes, puedes dejarme la carta y yo te responderé en cuando lea. ¿Te parece?_

— _Hai, Hinata chan, te daré espacio, estaré pendiente de tu respuesta tebbayo! — Contesto el rubio ya más animado._

— _Muy bien, así sea — Dijo sonriendo también ella_

 _Y así entre tropiezos se retiró el Uzumaki de casa de la oji perla. Las cosas no habían ido tan mal las cosas después de todo pensó el oji azul. Aun así lo acontecido con la hermana de la peli azul lo tenía aún muy preocupado. ¿Y si la castaña le contaba a su hermana? Y qué tal que la Hyuga mayor lo rechazaba cuando supiera. Pero caray ella lo había besado, ¿Porque lo hizo? Se preguntaba._

 _Fin del flash back_

— Ah emm Hola Naruto kun emm yo hola— Respondió la castaña roja como un jitomate.

— Emm hola tiempo sin vernos verdad jejeje— Dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca, su eterno símbolo de nerviosismo.

— Si, supongo. Naruto…yy-yo bueno emm sobre lo que paso hace tiempo cuando vivíamos en Paris yo— Intento articular la castaña

— Aah eso je, no te preocupes Hanabi chan, no tiene importancia jeje— Solto el rubio con frescura.

La castaña sintió como la venita de su sien derecha se levantaba un poco ¿Cómo que no fue nada? Joder! Fue un beso, se dijo

— Ah sí claro, nada, entiendo. Está bien Naruto, dejémoslo así. Si me permites voy a mi recamara— Dijo ella mientras intentaba contener el coraje que sintió al escuchar que el rubio minimizara el hecho de que ella le hubiese besado. Pero que podía esperar, después de todo él estaba enamorado de su hermana.

— Ee-este espera Hanabi chan, no quise decir que no fuera importante es solo que yo…— Dijo el, sin saber aún que decir como disculparse o algo, es mas no sabía qué hacer, la llamo pero no tenía ni idea de que decir rayos! Porque no tenía habilidad verbal solo decía chorradas siempre.

La castaña se detuvo pero no volteo a ver al oji azul, no podía verlo a los ojos estaba segura que si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar y sería muy vergonzoso que le viera él.

— No te molestes Naruto kun, no necesitas darme explicaciones, no tendrías por qué dármelas, y no te preocupes ella no sabrá nada— Dijo ella secamente y después continuo su camino.

Por alguna extraña razón el rubio sintió un hueco en su corazón, un hueco que dolió de sobremanera, pero aun no detectaba porque. Quizás era pena por lastimarla o quizás había un poco de posibilidad de que le gustara, pero no, que cosas tan tontas se le ocurrían, claro que no seguramente es pena por no poder corresponder a los sentimientos de ella. Se dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Y hubiera seguido pensando más cosas pero unas risillas conocidas y que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—etto, emm Naruto kun— Dijo una sorprendida Hinata que venía tomada de la mano de su primo Neji.

Naruto no pudo evitar notar el sonrojo de la oji perla y cuando bajo su mirada vio sus manos y por alguna razón no se sintió tan triste, eso si que era una sorpresa pensó. Entonces antes de que pudiera decir algo, el castaño dio unos pasos al frente.

— Naruto, yo quisiera decirle que…— Quiso decir el oji perla pero fue interrumpido por el Uzumaki

— Ne.. no hace falta Neji comprendo todo, no hay problema, supongo que en el fondo ya lo sabía— Dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca y dibujaba una sonrisa zorruna, luego dejo de sonreír — Sera mejor que me vaya de aquí, mi presencia no es necesaria, ya tengo mi respuesta

Hubiera querido decir más pero fueron interrumpidos por otra conversación que se acercaba.

— Te digo que no es normal, esos faltantes, me gustaría tener un contador externo que pudiera ayudarnos a detectar detalles sobre alguna trampa de Madhara Uchia—

— Podríamos pedirle a Naruto. Ahh vaya ahí estas hijo— Dijo el mayor de los gemelos Hyuga

Naruto levanto una de sus rubias cejas y solo pudo decir — Ah? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿En qué puedo ayudarles señores?—

Veras hijo, nos gustaría hablar contigo, Hinata y Neji ya están al tanto de ello. Sin embargo nos gustaría conocer tu opinión de ciertos detalles y balances que nuestro contador esta por entregarnos, sospechamos de un desfalco. ¿Podrías venir con nosotros?—

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, y haciendo una breve reverencia a manera de despedida de la pareja de oji perlas, siguió a los hermanos Hyuga quienes una vez en el estudio de la residencia lo pusieron al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Y dice que ese tal Madhara había realizado contratos con un tal Pain sin consultarles previamente mmmm, creo que no se han equivocado al sospechar. ¿Cuándo traerá la información?— Pregunto el Uzumaki

— Dijo que le diéramos un par de días— Respondió el mayor de los Hyugas

— Bueno, me gustaría poder ayudarles pero… temo que no podré hacerlo, hace un momento hable con Neji y Hinata chan, y creo que mi presencia no tiene razón de ser en esta casa, no quiero causar incomodidades— Dijo el rubio muy apenado

— Entendemos a que te refiere Naruto, pero por favor e pido que nos ayude, buscar alguien mas no nos es posible, por dos razones la primera que todos los contadores de la zona se conocen entre sí y dudo que quieran quedar en mal con el señor Uchia y segundo eres de nuestra entera confianza, mi hermano y sus hijas te conocen de mucho tiempo y confían plenamente en ti por lo tanto yo también confío en usted joven Uzumaki— Dijo el menor de los gemelos

El rubio no pudo negarse, se dio cuenta que sus amigos, porque así consideraba a la familia Hyuga, le necesitaban.

— Está bien señores, me quedare unos días y les apoyare con eso, solo me gustaría que Hinata y Neji supieran el porqué de mi presencia y…

— No te preocupes nosotros hablaremos con nuestros hijos, Neji no es un irracional y menos Hinata chan a quien tú ya conoces

— Vale, vale, entonces no se diga más— Dijo Hiashi mientras daba una palmada en la espalda del oji azul quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

De verdad que esa sensación que estaba percibiendo era rara, rayos ¿porque de repente no le afecto lo de Hinata y Neji? En ese momento no se entendía. Es mas ¿Por qué se sintió hacia un rato de aquella manera con Hanabi?, bueno es decir cuando la beso en aquella ocasión había estado pensando en ella pero era por la sorpresa no por otra cosa ¿o sí?

— Bien, me retiro a mi recamara entonces— Dijo el oji azul mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

— Te dije que era un buen chico

— Si ya lo veo

.

.

.

Una semana después

.

— Hisashi sama, Madhara san está aquí desea verles a usted y a Hizashi sama, el señor Hizashi ya está en el estudio— dijo una voz tras la puerta

— Bien, Yuu en un momento voy, gracias por avisar. ¿podrías avisarle a Naruto que se dirija al estudio también?

— Hai, Hiashi sama.

.

.

— Adelante pasa Naruto, te estábamos esperando

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío cuando vio a Madhara, ignoraba porque pero así fue.

— Naruto hijo. El es el señor Madhara Uchia nuestro contador. Ha traído los documentos de los que te habíamos hablado mi hermano y yo el otro día— Dijo el mayor

— Mucho gusto, saludo el rubio mientras hacia una reverencia

Sin embargo el oji negro no correspondió la amabilidad del rubio y solo frunció el ceño viendo por debajo del hombro al Uzumaki.

— Ah sí, igualmente—Dijo secamente el pelinegro

.

.

Súbitamente alguien les interrumpió golpeando la puerta

— Otousan estas aquí, quería ver si podrías decirle a... ah disculpa no sabía que estabas ocupado — Dijo la castaña

Madhara sonrío cínicamente y la devoro con la mirada.

— Vaya usted de nuevo señorita, que agradable sorpresa — Dijo el Uchia mientras se adelantaba y besaba la mano de la oji perla, la cual no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Al rubio por alguna razón no le hizo mayor gracia. Y antes de que alguien más dijera algo, Hiashi interrumpió la escena.

— Bien. ¿Qué necesitas hija mía?

— Etto—Carraspeo la oji perla— me gustaría si me pudieras acompañar al centro de la villa a comprar algunas cosas para hacer mis bordados— Dijo deseando que el peli negro dejara de verla, vaya que la mirada de ese hombre era penetrante

— Yo estaría encantado de acompañarle si me lo permite su padre— Dijo entonces el azabache con una sonrisa cínica, que incomodo aún más a la Hyuga.

Naruto no pudo contenerse más y soltó

— Creo que Hanabi chan me lo había pedido en la mañana, disculpa que no te hubiera respondido Hanabi pero si, si podré acompañarte, ya termine las diligencias que estaba haciendo— dijo el rubio ocultando su molestia.

— Etto, bien jeje gracias Naruto kun— Dijo la oji perla visiblemente sonrojada. De que se había perdido? antes el rubio la evitaba y ahora el mismo mentía. — Entonces esperare a que se desocupen de su reunión, si me disculpan me retiro—

Hanabi abandono el recinto y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, no podía creer que al parecer su suerte había cambiado, no tenía idea de que rayos se había perdido, pero Naruto, Naruto mismo se había ofrecido a acompañarla y eso le daba gusto. Por otra parte, además de lo anterior, fue un alivio que el mismo propusiera acompañarla, después de todo aquel hombre que acompañaba a su padre y tío le provocaba sensaciones desagradables, no sabía porque pero tenía miedo de verlo, de verdad que no entendía porque pero así eran las cosas. Bien dicen que las mujeres siempre hemos tenido un sexto sentido y la castaña no era la excepción.

.

.

Mientras tanto al interior los cuatro hombres seguían discutiendo sobre los asuntos relacionados a la finca de los Hyuga, demás propiedades y negocios.

— Bien, a primera vista esto luce bien— dijo el rubio — sin embargo, en este libro que el señor Hyuga me mostro estas cantidades no checan del todo— dijo el rubio mientras señalaba en ambos libros, el que le había proporcionado el Uchia y el de los Hyuga.

Madhara entonces comenzó a sudar frío. Como se le había podido ir esos detalles, y cómo fue que ese rubio que parecía un idiota se hubiera percatado. Carraspeo entonces — Bueno, creo que son algunos ajustes que se hicieron pero son datos insignificantes— Atino a decir.

Pues a mí no me lo parecen— Dijo el rubio— Además, si estos flujos de dinero por pequeños que puedan parecer, se repiten desde ¿Cuánto tiempo dice que tiene ayudando con las finanzas a los Hyuga?—

— Bueno, emm será mejor que me retire, si gusta le dejo los libros de contabilidad y emm puedo venir mañana— Dijo el oji negro visiblemente nervioso.

Los castaños y el rubio no pudieron decir más, antes de que se dieran cuenta el Uchiha ya se había ido del sitio deseando golpear a ese rubio que juraba era estúpido pero al final resulto no serlo tanto.

.

— Maldición, ¿Quién es ese estúpido? Necesito averiguar de quien se trata, eso no se quedara así — se dijo mientras golpeaba una de las paredes. Los trabajadores que veian sus extrañas reacciones lo vieron y evitaron cruzarse en su camino. En pocos minutos llego a las caballerizas y montando su caballo abandono la finca, jurando que el rubio y los Hyugas terminarían a sus pies.

.

Visiblemente molesto, el Uchia arribo a su hogar, dentro de su estudio ya lo esperaba alguien, alguien a quien por estar en divagaciones sobre como patear el trasero de un rubio molesto y un par de idiotas Hyugas como el los llamaba, no había notado.

— Bienvenido señor. ¿Cómo fue su día?—Dijo una voz rasposa.

— No del todo bien. Creo que tendrán que hacerse cargo de un par de estorbos Yahiko

Entonces dueño de la voz salió entonces de las sombras.

— Sera un placer— Respondió el rubio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa— Estaba muy aburrido, ya era hora de entretenerme un poco.

.

.

Continuara…

Nota de la autora.

No me odien por favor! La verdad es que tenía una crisis de escritora! Aun así no estoy segura si este capítulo sea de su agrado! ¿Tomatazos? Se aceptan sugerencias en pro de esta historia.


	6. Chapter 6

**xoxoxoxoxoxox Destinados xoxoxoxoxox**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanabi se había arreglado lo mejor que pudo y es que pocas veces, bueno a decir verdad nunca había tenido una cita, las invitaciones siempre las tenía su hermana además que rayos ella recién había cumplido los 17 años y su padre aun no la había presentado en sociedad, intranquila esperaba la llamada de la joven de servicio que le avisara que el Joven Uzumaki la esperaba, y así fue.

— Hanabi sama, el joven Uzumaki la está esperando—

Bingo esa era la voz que quería escuchar!— hai! Ahora voy— Dijo antes de verse por última vez en el espejo.

Justo al otro lado de la casa una sonriente Hinata, estaba esperando ver salir a su pequeña hermana, para obviamente espiar a lo lejos, no por algo poseía una vista muy buena. Y así lo hizo vio como ambos salían juntos y al llegar al centro de la ciudad el rubio llevaba a su hermana a un puesto de ramen, ja típico de él, Hinata no pudo sino sonreír escondida tras un poste.

— Puedo saber qué hace la mujer más bella de todo Konoha siguiendo a su pequeña hermana como si fuera su niñera? ¿O es que acaso sigue al acompañante de esta?— Dijo la voz del Hyuga tras ella

— Ay! Nii-san me has asustado!— Dijo en un grito la oji perla mientras se tapaba la boca preocupada de haber sido escuchada por su hermana.

— Jajaja así tendrás la conciencia— Contesto el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y arqueaba una ceja— ¿y?

— ¿y?— pregunto la oji perla fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Cuál es tu escusa?— Volvió a preguntar el Hyuga, aguantando la risa.

— Yy-yo, seguía a Hanabi, me emociona la idea de que tenga su primera cita— Dijo la Hyuga sonrojada

— Ajá. ¿y por eso la estas siguiendo?— Volvió a preguntar el castaño, ya más con afán de torturarla un poco a manera de broma, amaba verla haciendo puchero.

— Ay Nii-san!— Dijo la peli azul mientras hacía puchero

— Neji, quedamos que sería solamente Neji— Dijo con voz severa el oji perla, mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre los labrios de la Hyuga

— Esta bieeen! Neji — Dijo sonrojada y jugando con los pulgares

— Jajajaja, eres tan adorable cuando te enojas y más cuando te sonrojas— Dijo el mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la oji perla

— Ah no. Ahora me besas bien!— Dijo ella mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la yukata y lo jalaba hacia abajo para besarlo apasionadamente.

— Hh-hime, dijo temblando y en un suspiro el Hyuga para luego besarla nuevamente, profundizando en el beso, introduciendo su lengua y jugueteando con la de la peli azul.

— Mmm nii-san se escapan, se escapan— Dijo la peli azul mientras se separaba un poco del castaño

— Ahh Hinata! Pero... rayos! — Dijo frustrado— Esta bien, ven— Dijo el oji perla mientras tomaba a la Hyuga entre sus brazos y saltaba a uno de los tejados siguiendo a distancia prudente a la joven pareja.

— Nii-san, no sabía que pudieras hacer estas cosas

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mi Hinata sama— Contesto el Hyuga con voz calma mientras no perdía de vista al rubio y a su prima-cuñada.

.

.

— Espero que el ramen haya sido de tu agrado Hanabi Tebayo— Dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca totalmente sonrojado.

— Hai— Respondió ella también muy sonrojada

Súbitamente se vieron interrumpidos por una voz desconocida para ellos

— Hola par de tortolos. ¿Naruto Uzumaki no?

— Si, y tú eres?— Respondió el rubio colocándose de pie

— Digamos que la persona que vino a matarte— Dijo el rubio mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero peli blanco.

— Tu vienes con nosotros nenita — Dijo el de níveos cabellos mientras jalaba a la Hyuga con el

— Suéltame. ¿Quién te crees que eres?— Grito la castaña tratando de soltarse

— Nadie que te importe, solo soy un mensajero— Dijo el hombre antes de noquear a la chica.

.

.

A lo lejos Neji y Hinata observaban

— Creo que deberíamos de hacer algo— Dijo el Hyuga mientras fruncía el ceño.

— En otras circunstancias diría que estoy de acuerdo, pero… permite que Naruto kun se encargue— Dijo la peli azul mientras hacia un guiño al castaño.

En menos de medio minuto el rubio ya había noqueado a ambos y recuperado a Hanabi, el Hyuga quedo sorprendido.

— ¿Vez? Te lo dije nii-san— Dijo la Hyuga con autosuficiencia

— Ya veo, asi que Naruto también conoce de artes de combate, no entiendo porque no lo había mostrado antes

— Oee Hinata chan Neji san, ¿no piensan bajar de ahí?— pregunto el oji azul con una sonrisa zorruna en los labios y con Hanabi en brazos

— Ya va— Respondió el Hyuga con voz monocorde

— Bien, parece que esos tipos escaparon

— Hai, eso parece Tebayo, da igual regresemos a casa.

— Bien, vayamos pues.

— Conoces a esos sujetos Neji?

— No, pero creo saber de qué se trata— Contesto el castaño.

— ¿Ha si Tebayo?— Pregunto el Uzumaki mientras rascaba su nuca y fruncía el seño

— Ya te contare, lo importante es llevar a Hanabi sama a descansar

— Cierto

Partieron pues a la residencia Hyuga, el castaño comento sus sospechas a todos, gracias a un análisis profundo del rubio lograron probar el fraude efectuado por Madhara por lo que este fue ingresado a prisión en una isla lejana. Todo parecía estar resuelto, además con el pasar de los días Naruto y Hanabi se hicieron más cercanos para complacencia de Hiashi, quien no podía estar más feliz, así Hinata y su sobrino podrían estar juntos y que mejor que Hanabi consiguiera un buen futuro marido, si, si este hombre parecía la versión masculina de la madre de Elizabeth Beneth. En fin, el oji azul decidió formalizar en cuestión de días su relación con la castaña, no sin antes explicarle la necesidad de volver a Francia a arreglar unos asuntos prometiendo volver pronto, y así tras un triste hasta luego el rubio se despidió de su nueva novia.

.

.

Neji y Hinata continuaban felices por su relación, de igual manera iban conociéndose más día a día.

— Nieji kun, hace unos días dijiste que había cosas de ti que no conocía. ¿puedo saber a qué te referías?

El Hyuga emitió un sonoro suspiro — No se si sea el momento adecuado, es algo un poco incómodo para mí— carraspeo

— Está bien Nii-san no te preocupes cuando estés preparado me lo dirás, confió en ti.

— Te agradezco Hime— Respondió el Hyuga mientras depositaba un casto beso sobre el dorso de la mano de su amada peli azul.

Hubieran seguido en su idilio de no ser por la joven del servicio que le llamo

— Hinata sama, algunas personas desean verla

— Hai, en un momento voy— Respondió la Hyuga para luego depositar un dulce beso en los labios del castaño— Iré a ver que necesitan

— Hai— dijo el— Buscare a padre, necesito acomodar unas cosas con respecto a cómo llevar la contabilidad, ya sabes después de lo de Madhara.

— Bien, nos vemos después entonces

.

.

— Te digo que tenemos que hacer algo hermano

— Creo que todo va bien, mejor de los que esperábamos. Ellos parecen amarse Hiashi, que mejor.

— Sin embargo, quedan dos semanas para que venza el tiempo estipulado por padre o perderemos todo, incluso nuestros hijos no tendrán de que vivir. Hanabi no me preocupa ya Naruto es millonario pero Hinata y Neji…

— ¿De qué tiempo están hablando? — Interrumpió abruptamente el castaño— Así que todo se trata de la herencia del abuelo?— Grito molesto y con las venas alrededor de sus ojos alteradas.

— Neji hijo cálmate, no es lo que piensas

— Dime padre! Hinata sama está enterada de todo esto? ¿ella es parte de este plan absurdo?

— Nn-no, no hijo Hinata no está enterada y te ruego que no le digas nada por favor. Es solo que padre estipulo que si en determinado tiempo Hinata chan y tú no contraían matrimonio perderíamos prácticamente todo.

— Pues no les creo, es imposible que Hinata sama no lo sepa. Como todas las mujeres es una mentirosa!

— ¿Saber qué? Y porque soy una mentirosa? Ya te dije que Naruto Kun y yo n tenemos nada que ver solo somos amigos además ya viste que ahora es novio de Hanabi — Dijo una sorprendida Hinata— alguien puede decirme de que están hablando? ¿Porque nii-san esta tan enojado?

— Tú! Tú estabas de acuerdo con ellos!— Dijo el castaño señalando a la Hyuga

— De acuerdo con que Neji— Contesto la peli azul tratando de entender que estaba pasando, poco a poco se acercó con el castaño intentando calmarlo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Neji solo volteo a verlo con una mirada helada, retirando su mano con muy poca delicadeza.

— Otousan que está pasando? Alguien dígame algo!— Pidió la oji perla visiblemente contrariada

— Hija yy-yo - intento decir el Hyuga mayor, pero no pudo, sabia que cuando su hija lo supiese jamas se lo iba a perdonar

— Pasa que nuestros padres no querían quedar en la calle, pero me sorprende que finjas inocencia si tu misma has colaborado con ellos

— No sé de que estas hablando Neji!

— Pues si no entiendes dile a tus padres que te expliquen

— Otousan! Dime ahora que está pasando y porque Neji me está culpando de algo que no comprendo

— Sobrina, es solo que padre dejo una clausula en el testamento donde decía que perderíamos todo a no ser que Neji y tu contrajeran matrimonio, Neji cree que estabas enterada de todo— Dijo el menor de los gemelos, haciendo con ello enfurecer a la peli azul, quien súbitamente dio una bofetada a su primo

— Eres un baka! Cómo pudiste pensar que yo estaba enterada de algo como esto! Crees que todo lo sucedido con Naruto, los enfermos, o mi rechazo hacia ti por bastante tiempo era fingido? — Grito la Hyuga visiblemente molesta, con lágrimas en los ojos, llena de decepción.

Entonces el castaño lo entendió, se dio cuenta que la peli azul era ajena a todo aquello

— Hinata sama yo

— No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí en tu vida Hyuga Neji!. Pues bien, se han saldo con la suya, si Neji acepta me casare con el pero olvídense que haya algo más entre él y yo— sentencio la oji perla antes de retirarse del lugar no sin antes azotar la puerta tras ella.

Neji volteo a ver a su padre y su tío con desprecio

— Ella tiene razón, son unos mezquinos! Y no diré mas porque les debo respeto. Solo espero que Hinata sama perdone que haya dudado de ella, pero si no lo hace no se los perdonare nunca a ustedes dos!— Dijo el castaño no sin antes salir del despacho azotando la puerta, algo muy extraño en el pues no acostumbraba perder el control por nada.

— Hermano, creo que nos hemos equivocado terriblemente…

— Tienes razón Hizashi, tienes razón.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Todo había sido un caos desde aquel día, sin embargo en un par de horas se casaría con el amor de su vida, era una verdadera pena que fuese bajo esas circunstancias, pero es que esa mujer era tan terca y el tan idiota, al menos es lo que el Hyuga se decía, máximo cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido aquella ocasión.

.

.

Flash back

— _Hinata por favor regresa! Necesito que hablemos, tenemos que aclarar esto de verdad yo… perdóname por favor no fue mi intención_

— _¿Qué dudar de mí? ¿Creer que estaba inmiscuida en lo que nuestros padres planeaban? ¿No se supone que me conoces? Diablos Neji!— Dijo la oji perla exaltada sobre todo la última parte. El castaño jamás la había escuchado expresar ningún tipo de mala palabra, esta vez la estaba perdiendo, y lo sabía perfectamente._

— _Escucha Hinata… yy-yo — Dijo titubeante el Hyuga_

— _¿Tú qué? — Respondió la oji luna con altanería mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

— _Rayos Hinata! He sido herido de maneras que no te imaginas, es muy complicado para mi… entiende— lo último lo dijo casi como un susurro_

— _No estoy en animo de escucharte Neji. Además— Tomó aire — solo iba a buscarte para comentarte que los trabajadores que estaban enfermos han venido a invitarnos a una celebración en nuestro honor, ahora si me disculpas iré con ellos._

— _Yy-yo — Intento estirar el brazo, respiro profundo y exhalo lentamente— Te acompaño, supongo que arreglaremos esto después._

 _El evento se llevó en total alegría, al menos para los trabajadores. Hinata estuvo evadiendo a Neji toda la fiesta y por primera vez bebió alcohol por lo que tuvo que retirarse cerrándole la puerta a Neji en la nariz. Los días que siguieron a ese no fueron diferentes Hinata evito salir de su recamara, al menos cuando Neji estaba presente y cuando el intentaba acercarse a ella, la peli azul simplemente lo ignoraba, lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca o le seguía cerrando la puerta en la cara, exceptuando dos días atrás._

— _Bien querías hablar conmigo, pero yo solo quiero tratar un tema contigo Neji san— Dijo firme la oji perla antes de entrar a su habitación._

— _¿De qué se trata?— Respondió intrigado el castaño_

— _Vamos a casarnos como lo quería el abuelo y nuestros padres—Espetó con autosuficiente la oji luna_

— _Pp-pe-pero Hinata!_

— _Déjame terminar!—Grito la joven peli azul, tomando aire para continuar— nos casaremos dentro de dos días, pero no habrá nada entre nosotros. ¿entendiste? Esto lo hago por padre! No por ti, ni por mí, siempre he sido autosuficiente. Ahora bien cada uno dormirá en su propio futón. Frente a la gente que no sea nuestra familia fingiremos que todo está bien. Ya he hablado con padre y tuvo que aceptarlo_

— _¿Pero para que fingir delante de los demás? Yo no quiero casarme así Hinata! Sería un infierno!_

— _Vaya! Pensé que querías casarte conmigo— Dijo sarcástica la oji luna— El abogado que contrato el abuelo estará durante un mes en esta casa vigilando nuestras acciones desde el día de la boda, así que no podemos darnos el lujo de levantar sospechas una vez que haya ido cada uno regresara a su recamara._

— _¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?—Pregunto molesto el Hyuga_

— _Si, ahora si me disculpas— Dijo la peli azul para después intentar cerrar la puerta, pero el castaño metió el pie para evitar que lo hiciera._

— _Hinata, yo de verdad te amo, pero no quiero un matrimonio forzado, al igual que tu no tengo problemas con trabajar para alguien más, si bien me preocupa mi padre también, no me parece justo lo que está pasando, ni siquiera me has dado oportunidad de explicarte yo…_

— _Y no pienso hacerlo querido pro-me-ti-do, ahora si me disculpas— Dijo la oji perla antes de darle un puntapié al Hyuga logrando que este quitara el pie y le cerrara la puerta en las narices por enésima vez._

— _Auch! Hinata! Abre Hinata! Hinata! Maldita sea! Tienes que oírme!— Gritaba el Hyuga hasta que fue bajando el tono de su voz y caía de rodillas frustrado frente a la puerta de la oji luna— Está bien, si es lo que deseas así se hará, sin embargo, no me pidas que no te busque o intente arreglar las cosas contigo Hinata yo ... yo te amo— Dijo finalmente el castaño para luego incorporarse y dirigirse a su recamara profundamente adolorido, no por el punta pie sino de su orgullo._

 _Del otro lado de la puerta Hinata aguardaba a que él se retirara, sentada en el piso abrazando sus rodillas, reprimiendo el llanto… cuando sintió que él se había ido finalmente pudo hacerlo, lloro, lloro mucho toda la noche. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? Se preguntaba— Yo también te amo Neji Nii san, pero no puedo perdonar que no confíes en mí.— Dijo para sí mientras sentía arder su pecho de tanta tristeza._

 _Fin del flash back_

Suspiró— El inicio de un infierno o el principio de la gloria si logro hablar con ella y explicarle mis razones— Comento en voz alta el castaño antes de abrir la puerta de su recamara y dirigirse a las caballerizas donde ya le esperaba su padre para ir al templo shinto donde se realizaría la ceremonia de matrimonio.

.

.

.

— Te vez hermosa oneesama!— Comento la menor de las Hyugas — ¿No estas nerviosa por tu noche de bodas?— Pregunto con cierto toque de picardía la castaña

— Hanabi chaaan! Que cosas dices, nada de lo que estas imaginando sucederá!— Dijo terriblemente sonrojada la peli azul.

— ¿Queeeee? Es la verdad! Y no salgas con tus cosas de que estas molesta aun con él, hermana Neji Nii es un muñeco, esta guapísimo, si no amara tanto a Naruto kun, me habría fijado en él. Deberías de darle una oportunidad de hablar, o puede aparecer otra y te lo puede quitar, y lo digo en serio Hinata!

— Pp-pero — carraspeo— estoy segura que no puede hacerlo, no rompería lo estipulado por el abuelo. Pero si lo hace es su problema, que haga lo que le dé la gana!— comento molesta la mayor.

— Ya, ya. Hermana en serio, se ve que Neji Nii te ama, pero todos los hombres se llegan a cansar de tanto rechazo, ten cuidado.

— Mejor ayúdame con mi cabello que ya vamos retrasadas—

— Pff—Bufo molesta la castaña— no me cambies de tema hermana!... bueno está bien, pero que conste que ya te lo advertí.

.

.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con tranquilidad, los novios sonrieron en todo momento, para después dirigirse a la recepción, donde la novia cambio su kimono por uno más colorido como dictaba la tradición.

Finalmente llegó el momento de que los novios se retirasen a la recamara nupcial. El castaño pensó que quizás no sería muy buena idea hablar con su ahora esposa por lo que simplemente se dirigió al baño a cambiar sus prendas ceremoniales por su ropa para dormir, de igual manera la peli azul cuando salió el Hyuga.

Neji tomo uno de los futones y lo coloco en uno de los extremos de la recamara dando la espalda a donde la peli azul dormiría. Cuando la Hyuga salió se encontró con el panorama, suspiro profundo y se recostó. Durante la noche realmente fue poco lo que pudo dormir, meditaba sobre si su hermana tenía razón o no.

— _Quizás Hanabi no esté tan errada, pero… si lo perdono, ¿Seguirá haciendo esa clase de escenas? Necesito que confíe en mí. ¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿Qué se lo impide?... quizás debería de preguntárselo, darle la oportunidad que me lo explique— Pensó la oji luna_

 _._

 _._

— _Hinata, si tan solo me dejaras explicarte mis miedos, lo que pase antes de conocerte… — Meditaba por su parte el castaño_

 _._

 _._

A la mañana siguiente la oji perla fue la primera en despertar, si es que a eso se le podía llamar dormir, estaba decidida, confrontaría a Neji y le daría una oportunidad de explicarse, quizás a eso se refería cuando decía que había cosas que no conocía de él. Así que con pasos sutiles se acercó al futón donde descansaba su ahora esposo para susurrarle suavemente.

— Neji, despierta por favor.

— ¿Qué deseas Hinata? — Contesto secamente el Hyuga

— Yy-yo — respiro profundo— quiero escuchar lo que quieras decirme— Dijo ella, mientras él se incorporaba extrañado.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?. Es decir ¿Por qué ahora?— Preguntó extrañado

— Bueno, si no deseas hacerlo seguimos como hasta ahora— Respondió la peli azul fingiendo indiferencia a lo que el castaño termino de espabilarse.

— Nn-no, es decir si… es solo que —Tomo aire— creo que debo contarte más a fondo sobre Ino y Tenten

— ¿Ino? ¿fue tu novia la hija del cónsul o canciller inglés? Creo que alguna vez mencionaste algo

— Emm, si así es… era una mujer hermosa con rasgos a los que yo no estaba acostumbrado, poseedora de una gran belleza. Yy-yo estuve a punto de casarme pero ella huyo de mi justo un día antes de la boda, se marchó con otro hombre dejándome solo una carta donde decía que había encontrado a alguien que podía ofrecerle más de lo que yo podía ofrecerle… yo, es decir fue muy doloroso yo la amaba demasiado y ella simplemente me boto como si fuera un pañuelo sucio e inservible.— Dijo el castaño visiblemente adolorido.

— Oh Neji, yy-yo—

— Espera, aún no he terminado, por favor permíteme continuar— Dijo el castaño a lo que la peli azul asintió

— Después de eso me costó mucho trabajo confiar en las mujeres, sin embargo un día conocí a Tenten, ella era alegre siempre sonreía, hizo que volviera a creer en que alguien podría amarme, pero al igual que Ino un día de pronto decidió que no me amaba lo suficiente y me regreso el anillo que le había entregado. Para mí fue como si hubiera caído en pozo profundo. ¿Acaso valía tan poco? No podría confiar en las mujeres de nuevo, todas eran iguales, por eso decidí no tomar a nadie más en serio y tuve un momento muy oscuro en mi vida donde, bueno, no vale la pena ahondar en ello… pero entonces llegaste tú— Dijo el mientras tomaba las manos de la oji perla y la veía a los ojos— Hinata, perdóname, sé que no deben juzgarse a los demás por lo que haga una, pero de verdad me volví muy inseguro, aun lo soy no puedo negarlo, me sentí burlado de nuevo. Luego vi tus ojos y el enojo con el que me hablabas, vi la verdad me di cuenta que estaba equivocado que al igual que yo, eras ajena al plan de nuestros padres. Entonces tuve miedo, miedo de perderte a ti también. Me sentía avergonzado, no había tenido el valor de contarte esto, debes pensar que soy un idiota y bueno sobre Ino quería decirte que...— Quiso continuar el pero ella coloco su dedo índice en los labios de el.

— Neji… lamento todo lo que has pasado de verdad, yy-yo lo siento también, actué de manera soberbia al no querer escucharte, debí imaginar que algo te sucedía, no podemos hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho esta. Creo que podemos comenzar desde cero, por favor no me ocultes nada, dime tus miedos cuando los tengas confía en mi Neji, te prometo que yo haré lo mismo.

— Hh-Hinata. ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿me darás otra oportunidad?— Pregunto ansioso castaño mientras se aferraba a las manos de la Hyuga.

— Si, lo haré— Respondió ella esbozando una dulce sonrisa

— Hinata, me haces muy feliz, de verdad, Aishiteru Hinata Hime!— Dijo el oji luna mientras abrazaba a Hinata

— Aishiteru Neji Nii— Sonrió nuevamente ella

— ¿Te parece si nos arreglamos para ir a desayunar con los demás?

— Si— Contesto ella con entusiasmo

— Pero antes…— Comento el mientras acercaba su rostro al de su ahora esposa depositando un cándido beso, que fue tornándose más profundo.

.

— Neji sama, Hinata sama!

— ¿Qué sucede Nanami?— Contesto la oji luna teniendo que separarse del castaño muy a su pesar.

— El Neji sama tiene una visita

— ¿Una visita?— Dijo la oji perla mientras volteaba a ver a su esposo— ¿Nii-san esperas a alguien?— pregunto extrañada mientras el oji luna negaba confundido

— No, no entiendo. Bien Nanami ahora vamos.

.

.

Ambos se decidieron asearse un poco e ir al salón de espera, estaban abrazados depositando besos uno en el rostro del otro, sumamente felices. Al llegar al lugar el castaño se puso rígido y pálido, sin decir palabra alguna.

— ¿Neji? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es ella?— Demando saber la peli azul mientras veía la cara de su esposo al ver a aquella exuberante mujer rubia.

— Neji! Neji! He vuelto! No te alegra verme!— Comento la blonda mujer mientras corría y se colgaba del cuello del castaño.

Hinata no entendía que estaba sucediendo y porque aquella mujer se permitía tanta confianza con su marido a menos que.

— Hinata, ella es Ino — Soltó el Hyuga mientras se quitaba a la rubia de encima

— ¿Qué?— Fue lo único que pudo decir la Hyuga mientras sentía su corazón sobresaltarse. Esa era la mujer que tanto había amado Neji y la culpable de las inseguridades del castaño, sintió que la odio, sintió deseos de sacarla a rastras de su hogar. ¿Qué pretendía a que había vuelto?— Se preguntó la oji perla mientras veía como su marido continuaba pálido y tembloroso.

— Neji cariño ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿es que no me extrañaste?— Dijo con cinismo la rubia.

La peli azul no soporto más, tomo a la blonda del brazo y a base de empujones saco a la oji verde fuera de la casa.

— Nanami! Nanami!— Grito la Hyuga

— Si Hinata sama

— No vuelvan a dejar entrar a esa mujer a esta casa ¿entendido?, dile a los empleados que la saquen a patadas de la propiedad!

— Si Hinata sama como usted ordene!— Dijo la joven mujer mientras se retiraba a toda prisa a cumplir con lo que su señora le había ordenado.

Entonces la peli azul camino hacia su esposo — ¿Cariño está todo bien?— Pregunto al castaño mientras lo tomaba de los hombros pero él estaba ausente— Neji, mírame! Amor mírame! Todo está bien. Te amo!

El castaño volteo a verla con una cara de compunción aterrado se zafo de su agarre.

— No ahora Hinata, no… yo… debo ir a mi recamara yo no me siento bien— Dijo dudoso mientras arrastraba sus pies cabis bajo la aparición de Ino, había removido muchas cosas dolorosas que lo que menos quería hacer era recordar. Pero era verdad ahí estaba ella de nuevo ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Por qué había vuelto?

— Pp-pero… está bien

Lo vio alejarse de ella cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies, ¿Por qué justo ahora que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos tenía que aparecer esa bruja? ¿Porque?

.

.

— ¿Lo viste?— Cuestiono el mayor

— Si papi, lo vi, pero creo que llegue un poco tarde, él se ha casado— Dijo desalentada la rubia

— ¿No me digas que mi hermosa hija no puede hacer que un hombre la ame de nuevo? Ese chico era arcilla en tus manos querida hija, dudo que su esposa se compare a ti en belleza— Espetó el hombre con sarcasmo.

— No lo sé papi, ella es realmente hermosa— Comento la oji verde mientras se mordía las uñas dudosa.

— Sabes que nuestra seguridad depende de que hagas que Neji vuelva a amarte, el tipo con el que te fuiste resulto ser un estafador como nosotros.

— Ya lo sé! Ya lo sé!—suspiro la rubia— Deje a Neji para nada, y la verdad es que Neji me gusta mucho, me encanta! Si tan solo…— Lo último lo dijo en un susurro la blonda cuando fue interrumpida por su progenitor.

— Pues entonces usa tus tácticas, separarlos Ino!

— Tienes razón, Neji volverá a ser mío o dejare de ser Ino Yamanaka Fischer.

— Esa es mi hija. Muy pronto la fortuna de los Hyuga será nuestra— Rio el mayor.

.

.

Continuara…

Nota de la autora: Siento mucho la tardanza me emocione tanto escribiendo mis otras historias, solo a mí se me ocurre hacer tantas al mismo tiempo, de verdad les debo una disculpa, siento la demora. Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, creo que lo hice un poco corto. Por otra parte creo que a esta historia no le quedara mucho, ya se verá. Me gustaría saber su opinión, gracias a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia, les quiero Nohora y Connie


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia por su parte si.

.

Capitulo VIII

Ino Yamanaka habia ido en busca de Neji para encontrarse con que el castaño se había casado. En su interior algo le decía que era demasiado tarde para ellos, aunque su padre tenia otros planes y ella fingiera que todo estaría bien, sabia que no seria así, así que.

.

— Padre— Dijo dudosa la Yamanaka

— ¿Qué pasa?— Respondió el oji verde sin voltear a ver a su hija

— No, no es nada— Dijo la rubia pensativa

— Bien, tengo que salir te veo más tarde.

— Espero no vayas a una casa de Geishas a gastar el poco dinero que nos queda padre!— Comento molesta la oji verde.

— Por supuesto que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?— Dijo serio el peli blanco

— Precisamente, porque ya te conozco— Espeto la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— Eres intratable Ino, sobre todo desde

— No, no lo repitas! Y si vas a hacerlo, tendrías que decirme donde esta!— Grito alterada la blonda

— Te lo dije entonces y te lo repetí mil veces, nació muerta, muerta!— Exclamo el hombre fúrico y hubiera seguido haciéndolo pero se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

— ¿Muerta? ¿Era una niña?. Dímelo por favor padre! ¿Dónde la sepultaste?— Dijo la oji verde mientras se aferraba a la solapa del saco de su padre, quien simplemente deshizo el agarre y lanzo a su llorosa hija al piso.

— Quizás te lo diga, si continuas haciendo lo que te pida querida hija— Espetó el mayor mientras apretaba la cara de su hija fuertemente con su mano y la veía amenazante a los ojos.

— Yy-yo está bien, hare lo que quieras padre!— Dijo con temor la rubia.

— Bien, así me gusta, ahora si me disculpas debo marcharme y no, no voy a una casa de Geishas, solo iré a visitar a un viejo amigo— Comentó el mayor mientras cerraba con llave la puerta, dejando a la blonda llorando amargamente, lamentando su perdida.

.

.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Llegaron bien?

— Sí, señor Yamanaka. La niña está bien. De hecho a estado preguntando por "su abuelo"

— Bien,

— Abuelo!— Grito una pequeña rubia oji luna que no pasaba los cinco años de edad

— ¿Cómo está la princesa de esta casa?

— Abuelo. ¿Por qué no me habías visitado? Te extrañe mucho— Dijo la pequeña mientras hacia un adorable puchero.

— Abuelo ha estado ocupado Reiko. Pero no te preocupes tratare de verte más seguido

— Hai! ¿Abuelo hoy también me contaras sobre madre y padre? ¿Cuándo volverán de su viaje?

— Muy pronto mi niña, muy pronto. Ya veras, tendrás todos los juguetes que puedas imaginarte, tu mami te extraña mucho ¿Sabes?— Comento el mayor mientras cargaba a la pequeña en brazos y depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de esta.

— ¿Y padre?— Interrumpió la nena con mucha ilusión en su voz

— Él quiere verte también cariño— Respondió el anciano mientras bajaba a la pequeña en el piso— anda, ve con Keiko a jugar

— Hai!

— Aquí tienes, un poco más de dinero. La has cuidado bien, te felicito

— Por supuesto señor Yamanaka. Sé que es lo que me conviene— Sonrío ladino el mayor

— Por supuesto… y aquí tiene un poco más en agradecimiento por sus servicios, los cuales pronto no serán necesarios…

— ¿Pp-pero que quiere decir con eso?

— Lo que escuchaste, no te preocupes, seguiré pagándote bien por tu silencio, por supuesto

— Oh emm si claro por supuesto Yamanaka sama usted cuenta con mi familia siempre, somos fieles

— Pff no finjas cosas que no sientes, ¿Sabes? No es necesario. Bien, me retiro entonces, pronto tendrás noticias mías.

— Hai, Yamanaka sama

.

.

Hinata pemanecía sentada al pie de la puerta, la Hyuga no se había movido en todo el dia, no se había atrevido a interrumpir a Neji quien seguía dentro de la recamara. Después de mucho reflexionar el castaño había recuperado la calma, discerniendo sus sentimientos, era verdad que la presencia de la Yamanaka le había sacado de balance, que no esperaba verla tan repentinamente, pero ahora que la había visto de nuevo, se daba cuenta que, lo que la había amado, no se podía comparar a lo que ahora sentía por Hinata, así que decidió ir a buscarla encontrándola adormilada en la puerta de su cuarto.

— Hinata sama… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me digas que permaneciste todo el día aquí?— Pregunto sorprendido el castaño

— Neji nii-san— Sonrió la Hyuga volteando a ver a su ahora esposo mientras se levantaba poco a poco del piso— estaba preocupada por ti— comento la peli azul mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices y mantenía la cabeza agachada

— Hinata… perdóname amor— Dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba a la peli azul — Hinata aishiteru, aishiteru Hinata sama, solo a ti a nadie más, perdóname, perdóname por hacerte hecho pasar un mal momento— Dijo visiblemente afectado el castaño temeroso de que su hime pudiera rechazarle, la sola idea de perderle después de haber arreglado sus problemas le hacía sentir terriblemente mal.

— Neji nii ¿Tanto te lastimo esa mujer?— Pregunto llorosa la Hyuga

— Yy-yo ella fue muy importante para mi Hinata hime, cuando hablamos de ella no me permitiste terminar… pero ella fue la primera mujer con la que estuve emm bueno tu sabes.

— Oh … entiendo — Contesto ella sin poder evitar sonar un poco temerosa.

— Pero Hime yo te amo! No me rechaces te lo ruego, por favor te juro que— Quiso terminar el Hyuga pero la peli azul puso su dedo pulgar en los labios del oji perla mientras negaba —Neji, no hace falta que digas más. Ahora todo ha sido dicho entre nosotros, aishiteru Neji— Dijo la oji luna mientras se acercaba a su amado y depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios.

El oji perla no pudo sino sorprenderse de la acción de su esposa pero gustoso correspondió al contacto, mientras susurraba contra los labios de esta — aishiteru Hinata, aishiteru— Decía mientras poco a poco intensificaba el beso, y abrazándola la introducía a la recamara nupcial, sus ojos ardían de deseo, pero no quería forzar a la peli azul.— Hinata, no estas obligada a continuar de verdad— Dijo el castaño

— Pero quiero Neji, quiero consumar nuestro matrimonio— Dijo terriblemente sonrojada y con la respiración agitada la oji perla. Los ojos del Hyuga se iluminaron, por lo que continuo besando a la oji luna separándose solo unos segundos cada que hacía falta respirar, bajando poco a poco por su cuello desatando el corset que la joven Hyuga vestía. Ahh que complicadas eran esas prendas, si fuese un kimono probablemente ya estaría desnuda pero no, ese corset. y luego abajo otro por Kamisama!, pero honestamente la espera lo hacía sentir más excitado. Si bien una vez, cuando recién la conoció la vio en paños menores, no se había sentido como hasta ahora, bueno y no se podía olvidar del tremendo golpe que se llevó por parte de su prima, cuando le lanzo aquel recipiente. Pero que rayos! Por fin logró quitar ese segundo corset molesto y lo que vio ante sus ojos parecía ser la visión más bella del mundo! Su figura, esa silueta era tan atrayente, sensual, con una par de enormes senos y esa pequeña cintura por Kamisama! Lo que veía no hacía sino incrementar su excitación, por un momento se detuvo contemplándola, haciendo que la oji perla se sonrojara e intentara cubrir su desnudez por lo que el castaño se apresuró a impedirlo.

— No, permíteme verte, permite que te contemple por completo. No voy a lastimarte amor— Dijo el oji luna con la voz enronquecida por la excitación, mientras movía las manos de su ahora esposa y la recostaba nuevamente en el futón.

Entonces comenzó a besarla con más pasión a lo que la peli azul intentaba contenerse ahogando sus gemidos con las sabanas, aquella escena solo hizo que el oji perla intensificara sus besos y poco a poco bajara hasta su cuello y senos. Cuando mordió uno de los sonrosados y erectos pezones de la Hyuga, por lo que esta no hizo sino retorcerse y gemir aún más. El Hyuga se detuvo un poco observándola de nuevo y sonriendo, ¿acaso podría sentirse más feliz y pleno? La verdad es que no así que continuo con sus caricias hasta llegar a su abdomen el cual mordisqueo y lamio un poco, entonces la Hyuga se quejó un poco

— Creo que no estas siendo justo conmigo Nii san— Dijo con voz melosa y haciendo puchero la oji perla

— ¿Ha? ¿Porque lo dice Hinata sama?— Sonrió de lado el castaño mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

— Porque tú ya me has visto desnuda pero yo a ti no…— Dijo sensual la oji perla mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Oh si bien dicen que cuando se está enamorado y excitado eso nos hace ser un poco más desinhibidos y la Hyuga parecía estar desatada.

— Ah! Ese pequeño detalle… pues arreglémoslo— Contesto el mientras hacía un guiño con el ojo derecho e iba despojándose de las prendas que aun cubrían su bien trabajado cuerpo. La Hyuga sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca, el cuerpo de su amado era hermoso por decir lo menos, y por lo mismo quiso tocarlo con sus manos, a lo que castaño gruño excitado, sobre todo cuando la oji perla bajo su mano hasta su sexo y compenso a moverla guiada por su instinto.

— Ee-eso no es jus-to— Soltó el oji perla con la voz entrecortada

— ¿Por qué no?— Contesto ella juguetonamente mientras continuaba moviendo su mano de arriba abajo sobre su miembro

— Porque yo no te he tocado aun esa parte a ti…— Contesto el castaño haciendo que la Hyuga desviara la mirada apenada —Pero eso tiene solución— Soltó de pronto y en un descuido ya estaba tocando la intimidad de la peli azul.

— Mmmm — Gimió ella— Nii san…

— ¿Sí?

— Aishiteru…

— Yo también Hinata sama

Y así incrementaron el ritmo de sus caricias hasta que consumaron su amor apasionadamente por lo menos tres veces más, decir que no había dolido un poco al principio a la Hyuga la intromisión habría sido mentir pero verdaderamente disfruto ser uno con Neji. Y bueno los padres de ambos no podían estar más felices porque aunque lo hubiesen intentado sus gritos ahogados se escucharon por todo el complejo Hyuga, así que los progenitores de ambos tuvieron que darles el día libre a los sirvientes mientras ellos mismos decidían dar un pequeño paseo llevándose a Hanabi que estaba totalmente sonrojada por lo que escuchaba, en tanto que pensaba que pasaría cuando ella y Naruto kun fueran esposos.

— Hanabi?

— ¿ha? Hai padre, ¿Qué sucede?

— No te quedes ahí parada, tenemos que darles intimidad a tu hermana y su esposo, ven con nosotros

— Hha- hai, hai padre— Respondió la joven castaña mientras casia caía al piso por los tropezones que estaba dando de los nervios. En tanto que Hiashi volteaba a ver a su hermano satisfecho, bueno ellos esperaban que esos dos se reconciliaran, y generalmente cualquier padre le sería difícil pensar en dejar a su hijita, pero que rayos él estaba encantado de la vida de tener nietos.

— Vamos Hizashi

— hai— Contesto el menor mientras su yo interno decía- Ese es mi hijo!

.

.

Había estado llorando toda la tarde encerrada en su cuarto, cuando de pronto vio que la puerta se movía.

— Levántate Ino! Necesitamos hablar

— ¿De qué? ¿vas a burlarte de mí? Me darás esperanzas sobre el paradero del cuerpo de mi hija y luego dirás que era mentira? No quiero! Ya dime la verdad!— Exigió la blonda

— Bien… tú quieres la verdad, la verdad es que tu hija está viva

— ¿Qué dd-donde?— Balbuceo la oji verde mientras se sostenía de un mueble junto a su cama — ¿Por qué me dijiste que había muerto?— Pregunto desesperada mientras corría y se aferraba a la solapa del traje de su padre con los ojos llenos de lagrímas— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?— Pregunto mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo deshecha

— Porque si tu esposa la hubiese visto posiblemente no seguiría con vida

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¿Que acaso no recuerdas el día que Reiko nació?

— ¿Reiko? ¿Se llama Reiko?

— Sí. el día que tu hija nació fue debido a los golpes que te dio tu antiguo marido, eso adelanto el parto

— Ese maldito! Me golpeaba todos los días! Después de saber que no teníamos un centavo!

— Si, lo sé, y se también que por eso lo envenenaste hija, cuando creíste que tu hija había muerto

— ¿Qué? Pp-pero como lo sabes

— Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Quién iba a creer que ese "hombre saludable" de la noche a la mañana muriera mientras dormía.

— Yy-yo… no podía permitir que siguiera golpeándome! Dijo que me mataría que estaba seguro que mi hija no era suya, dijo que te mataría a ti también! Yo tuve miedo por eso puse arsénico en su bebida, tú me dejaste sola padre! Me dejaste con ese animal, ese animal que abusaba de mi todas las noches!

— Yo no te obligue a casarte con el Ino

— Mentira! Yo sabía que si no me casaba con él, tus acreedores te matarían, ¿de verdad creías que no sabía con qué clase de gente te metías padre?

— Cállate! No le hables así a tu padre niña estúpida!— Grito el mayor mientras de una bofetada tiraba al suelo a la rubia que lo veía con ira desde el suelo— Escucha bien Ino, tu adorado esposo resulto ser un rico venido a menos. Pero ahora que tú tienes una hija de Neji Hyuga nuestros problemas están arreglados, supe por mis contactos que al casarse con su prima recibirá una cuantiosa herencia de parte de su abuelo y creo que tu hija merece algo de esa herencia no crees?

— ¿Herencia? Emm bueno, no, no lo sé, a mí me interesa Neji, solo el, por ti fue que lo deje.

— No querida, lo dejaste por ambición, no me salgas ahora con cursilerías baratas que nadie te cree— Dijo el mayor mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

— No! Yo amaba a Neji, lo amaba de verdad, aún y aún lo amo! Pero esa mujer, su esposa… creo que no tengo oportunidad, es muy bella y creo que él la ama— Comento desganada

— Ino, Ino, Ino. ¿Dónde quedo esa seguridad de hace rato? Bueno, no importa, lo que importa es que te dejare ver a tu hija

— ¿Mi hija? ¿de verdad?— Preguntó esperanzada la oji verde

— Claro! Pero todo tiene un precio

— Eres el peor padre del mundo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Que usemos a esa pequeña para hacerme rico, es decir hacernos ricos.

— No estoy de acuerdo!

— Si no lo haces, entonces… no la veras nunca querida— Contesto el mayor mientras apretaba fuertemente la barbilla de su hija y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos— ¿Entendiste Ino?

— Yy-yo… si padre, entendí

— Bien! Entonces somos socios, como siempre cariño— Rio el mayor mientras salía de la habitación dejándola nuevamente encerrada.

— Te odio papi… pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a Neji o a mi hija… tengo una hija— Sonrió la oji verde esperanzada, quizás nada de lo que había hecho en su vida merecía la pena, pero su hija, su hija era lo más limpio y puro que tenía y se aferraría a eso, la protegería a costo de lo que fuera.

.

.

Continuará

Nota de la autora

Perdoooooon! es solo que mis ideas estaban secas u.u espero no haber sonado muy predecible en este capítulo. Gracias por esperar, porque ¿Aún hay alguien que lea mi fic? Háganmelo saber onegai! Hasta pronto ;) estaré esperando sus comentarios, los quiere Dolly Hina


End file.
